E' sempre stato Noi, fin dal primo momento
by GaySoryLover
Summary: Nick e Jeff sono due ragazzi come tutti gli altri, ma la loro vita sta prendendo una brutta piega. Dal momento del loro incontro però, le cose miglioreranno e col tempo i due conosceranno varie persone che diventeranno i loro migliori amici.
1. Chapter 1

Jeffrey Campbell era un normale ragazzo di undici anni dai capelli biondi e occhi marroni. La sua inesauribile energia gli aveva fatto conoscere molte persone e procurato molti amici, ma nessuno era realmente il suo migliore amico. Gran parte dei ragazzi volevano diventare suoi amici solo per la sua popolarità. A quanto di questo fatto, Jeffrey era diventato diffidente e sospettoso: se qualcuno avesse voluto diventare veramente suo amico, probabilmente sarebbe stato visto come uno dei tanti che volevano solo beneficiare della fama del ragazzo.

A causa della sua diffidenza, Jeffrey stava iniziando a isolarsi da tutti, anche se non fisicamente.

* * *

><p>Nicholas Hamilton era un normale ragazzo di undici anni dai capelli neri e occhi verdi. Il padre e la madre avevano divorziato quasi un anno prima a causa dei tradimenti di lui. Nicholas e la sorella Penelope di sei anni vivevano ora con la madre, mentre le sorelle Jenna, quattordici anni e Brittany, tre anni, vivevano con il padre e la sua nuova moglie. Il ragazzo si era quindi ritrovato con il compito di badare a Penelope ogni giorno finché la madre non fosse tornata dal lavoro.<p>

Nicholas era sempre stato un ragazzo estroverso per quanto tranquillo, ma gli ultimi avvenimenti e le responsabilità da essi derivanti lo facevano sentire diverso.

* * *

><p>"Spero nessuno noti che questi vestiti sono stati di mia sorella..." Pensò Nicholas mentre entrava nella sua nuova classe. I suoi capelli erano più lunghi di come li portasse di solito, e continuavano a cadergli sugli occhi, infastidendolo. Il ragazzo prese posto in un banco vuoto in ultima fila. Più nascosto poteva stare, meglio si sarebbe sentito.<p>

La campanella stava per suonare. Un ragazzo dai corti capelli biondi entrò in classe, e dato che il banco di fianco a Nicholas era vuoto, vi prese posto. Nicholas, anche se aveva visto il ragazzo sedersi, non aprì bocca, continuando a sistemare sul banco ciò che sarebbe servito per la lezione. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, il ragazzo parlò. "Ciao! Non ti ho mai visto. Come ti chiami?" Disse.

Nicholas si voltò verso il ragazzo, notando i suoi capelli biondi e i suoi occhi marroni. Appena lo vide, si ricordò di averne sentito parlare da alcuni dei suoi amici, ma non ci aveva mai parlato e non ne ricordava il nome. "Nicholas." Rispose.

Il ragazzo sorrise ancora di più. "Io sono Jeffrey, ma chiamami Jeff!" Travolto dall'entusiasmo di Jeff, Nicholas non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

* * *

><p>"Nick!" Urlò Jeff per il corridoio. Nick si fermò e si voltò, sorridendo al suo migliore amico. Jeff smise di correre quando lo ebbe raggiunto, e i due iniziarono a camminare insieme verso la classe. I due ragazzi avevano legato molto, trovando nell'altro ciò di cui avevano bisogno: Nick aveva trovato una persona che non lo prendeva in giro per la situazione familiare e Jeff aveva trovato qualcuno che non gli fosse amico solo per la sua popolarità.<p>

"Ti vedo più felice del solito, è successo qualcosa?" Chiese Jeff.

"Niente di particolare. Stavo solo pensando a quanto sono stato fortunato quel giorno in cui ti sei seduto di fianco a me." Disse Nick.

Jeff sorrise e abbracciò Nick, che si mise a ridere, per poi ricambiare l'abbraccio. "Sempre molto espansivo tu, eh?" Disse Nick quando si staccarono, prendendolo in giro. Jeff alzò le spalle e sorrise.

"Stavo diventando molto diffidente, ma tu non mi hai nemmeno rivolto la parola, quindi ero sicuro che non ti interessasse essere mio amico per la mia popolarità. Qualcosa mi ha spinto a parlarti, e sono grato a qualunque cosa essa fosse." Disse Jeff. Nick sorrise ancora di più.

"Allora oggi andiamo a casa tua?" Chiese Jeff.

"Se non è un problema sì. Devo badare a Penelope, e un po' di aiuto e compagnia sono sempre graditi." Disse Nick.

"In altre parole, io gioco con Penelope mentre tu sistemi la casa?" Disse Jeff.

"Quello sarebbe il piano." Ammise Nick "Comincio a pensare che Pen abbia una cotta per te, quando non vieni mi chiede sempre di te." Jeff rise.

* * *

><p>Il campanello suonò e Nick andò ad aprire. "Jeffie!" Urlò Pen, vedendo Jeff entrare in casa.<p>

Jeff sorrise. "Ciao Pen!" Disse. Pen corse verso di lui e lo abbracciò. Jeff si abbassò e ricambiò l'abbraccio.

"E' così, eh? Preferisci lui a me?" Disse Nick per prendere in giro la sorella.

"Lo sai che voglio bene anche a te Nicky!" Disse Pen, staccandosi da Jeff e avvicinandosi a Nick per abbracciarlo. Nick si abbassò e la abbracciò, lei gli diede un bacio su una guancia.

Pen tornò a giocare in salotto, lasciando Nick e Jeff da soli. "Oggi ho fatto in fretta, fra poco avrò finito di sistemare." Disse Nick.

"Ottimo! Che ne dici se portassimo Pen fuori dopo?" Disse Jeff.

"Mi sembra una buona idea." Disse Nick. Jeff andò in salotto e Nick continuò a sistemare.

Appena finito, Nick raggiunse Jeff e Pen in salotto: Pen stava giocando con Jeff, che aveva un sorriso in faccia come poche volte Nick visto. "Ti stai proprio affezionando alla mia sorellina, eh?"

"Pen è la sorellina che non ho mai avuto. Voglio bene a mio fratello Andrew, ma avendo quindici anni non può essere un fratello minore, no?" Disse Jeff, accarezzando i capelli neri di Pen, che sorrise. Nick sorrise, guardando la scena.

"Pen, vai a prepararti. Oggi ti portiamo fuori." Disse Nick. Pen saltò in piedi e corse verso camera sua. Poco dopo ne uscì cambiata, e i tre si avviarono verso il parco sull'altro lato della strada.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick avevano tredici anni. I due erano stati migliori amici per due anni, e si conoscevano meglio di chiunque altro. Era un giorno come tutti gli altri, e i due erano come sempre seduti vicini. Gli altri loro amici scherzavano sempre sul fatto che i due erano inseparabili, di come se fossero stati divisi sarebbero probabilmente morti e di come un giorno si sarebbero messi insieme. Ma mentre per tutti era un giorno come tutti gli altri, Jeff sapeva che qualcosa non andava. Jeff conosceva Nick meglio di chiunque altro, e aveva notato che il suo migliore amico aveva un problema. "Nick, va tutto bene?" Chiese Jeff appena i due furono da soli "Sei stato distratto tutto il giorno."<p>

Nick si voltò verso Jeff. Nei suoi occhi verdi era evidente la preoccupazione che il ragazzo provava. "Se dicessi di sì non mi crederesti, vero?" Disse Nick, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Vuoi parlarmene?" Chiese Jeff, posando le mani sulle spalle dell'amico.

Nick esitò un secondo, poi rispose "Credo che mia madre si voglia risposare."

"Ma è un'ottima cosa! Disse Jeff "Qual è il problema?"

"Ho paura che ci dovremo trasferire." Disse Nick, alzando lo sguardo in modo da incrociare quello di Jeff.

Jeff sgranò gli occhi, capendo solo in quel momento perché Nick era così preoccupato. "Nick" Disse Jeff "Hai paura che non ci vedremo più?"

Nick si limitò ad annuire, ma poco dopo disse "Sei il mio migliore amico, non voglio perderti."

Jeff abbracciò Nick, che subito ricambiò l'abbraccio. "Non devi preoccuparti. Se anche dovessi trasferirti troveremo un modo per sentirci. Non lascerei mai andare il mio migliore amico." Disse Jeff. Nick sorrise, e Jeff sorrise nel vedere che Nick ora stava meglio. I due rimasero abbracciati ancora un po', nessuno dei due voleva lasciare andare.

* * *

><p>"Jeff!" Urlò Nick, correndo per il corridoio. Jeff si voltò e notò il sorriso sul volto dell'amico.<p>

"Ciao Nick! Vedo che oggi stai meglio!" Disse Jeff, sorridendo.

Nick raggiunse Jeff e gli si fermò di fronte, sorridendo come Jeff l'aveva visto fare poche volte, per poi lanciargli le braccia al collo. Jeff, preso di sorpresa, rise e lo abbracciò. "A cosa devo questo slancio di affettuosità?" Disse Jeff.

I due si staccarono e Nick iniziò a parlare. "Ho parlato con mia madre e ha detto che anche se ci trasferiremo non andremo via da questa città!" Disse, quasi saltando sul posto.

"Ma è fantastico! Ti ha detto quando vi trasferirete?" Disse Jeff, contagiato dall'entusiasmo dell'amico.

"Quest'estate." Disse Nick.

* * *

><p>Qualcuno bussò alla porta di casa Campbell. Jeff andò ad aprire, ritrovandosi Nick davanti. "Nick! Cosa ci fai qui?" Chiese Jeff, stupito ma felice di vedere l'amico.<p>

"Ho una sorpresa per te." Disse Nick "Puoi uscire un attimo?" Jeff annuì e qualche minuto dopo i due uscirono.

Jeff seguì Nick, che camminò per qualche metro e attraversò la strada per poi fermarsi. Jeff lo guardò, non capendo. Nick sorrise e si avvicinò alla porta della casa a cui stavano davanti, aprendola. Jeff sgranò gli occhi. "Nick." Disse "Tu abiti qui?"

Nick sorrise. "Già. Siamo praticamente vicini di casa." Disse.

Jeff rimase fermo per qualche secondo, per poi correre e abbracciare Nick. Nick, preso di sorpresa, perse l'equilibrio e cadde per terra, portando Jeff con sé. Jeff era ora sopra Nick, le loro facce erano solo a qualche centimetro di distanza. Appena si resero conto della situazione, i due iniziarono a ridere e Jeff si spostò, spostandosi di fianco a Nick. "Scusa se ti sei fatto male cadendo, ma volevo abbracciare il mio tre." Disse Jeff.

Nick si voltò verso di lui e gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. "Abiti al numero tre." Spiegò Jeff.

Nick si mise a ridere. "Presumo che tu sia il mio sei allora. Ma come ti vengono certe idee?" Disse Nick, ancora ridendo.

"Ormai dovresti conoscermi, sai che le idee di questo tipo mi vengono spontanee." Disse Jeff, sorridendo.

"Potremmo usarli come soprannomi. Agente tre e agente sei." Disse Nick.

"Sarà il nostro codice." Disse Jeff.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick scelsero la stessa scuola superiore. Nella loro nuova classe non c'erano molte persone che già li conoscevano e così, avendo Nick ritrovato la sua sicurezza e non avendo più l'intralcio della notorietà di Jeff, i due si trovarono degli amici, dei veri amici.<p>

I primi con cui i due strinsero amicizia furono un ragazzo e una ragazza che sedevano nei banchi davanti a loro, Logan Larson e Susan Pierce. Logan era un ragazzo molto alto dai capelli biondi e occhi verdi molto intensi, testardo su alcune cose, Susan era una ragazza abbastanza alta dai lunghi capelli biondi e occhi azzurri leggermente tendenti al verde dotata di un perenne buonumore. I due erano migliori amici e il loro rapporto era molto simile a quello tra Nick e Jeff ma con una differenza: Susan era ingenua e Logan era sempre con lei per proteggerla da chiunque volesse prenderla in giro.

Qualche ora dopo Jeff e Nick conobbero due amici di Logan, Trent Nixon ed Eric Carson. Trent era un ragazzo dai corti capelli neri e occhi marroni, un po' sovrappeso, sempre pronto a dare una mano a tutti. Eric era invece dai capelli neri e occhi azzurri perforanti che preferiva cavarsela da solo, senza chiedere e senza ricevere aiuti. I due erano uno l'opposto dell'altro, le uniche cose che avevano in comune era il colore dei capelli e la loro altezza, ma in un qualche modo erano diventati migliori amici. Eric si lamentava di come le ragazze badassero solo al suo aspetto, mentre Trent si lamentava di come nessuna ragazza si fosse mai interessata a lui.

Anche Susan aveva due amiche nella classe, Amelie Berry e Samantha Fabray. Amelie era una ragazza abbastanza bassa dai lunghi capelli castani e dagli occhi marroni, parlatrice instancabile sicura delle proprie capacità; Samantha era una ragazza abbastanza alta dai capelli biondi non molto lunghi e al momento tinti di rosa, occhi verdi con riflessi marroni. Solitamente tranquilla, Samantha era capace di distruggere una persona solo con le parole quando arrabbiata. Le due erano migliori amiche, ma il loro rapporto variava con poco a causa della loro competitività.

Il giorno dopo Jeff e Nick notarono qualcosa di strano quando veniva chiamato l'appello. Due ragazze, Amanda e Katherine, venivano sempre chiamate insieme avendo lo stesso cognome, Skyler. Le due ragazze si assomigliavano e avevano gli stessi occhi verdi, ma i capelli di colore diverso: Amanda aveva i capelli neri, Katherine rossi. I due, incuriositi, iniziarono a parlare con le ragazze, scoprendo che le due erano gemelle eterozigoti, per questo erano così simili ma non identiche. Provenendo da un'altra scuola, Amanda e Katherine non conoscevano molte persone, così Jeff e Nick le presentarono ai loro amici. Katherine, la più tranquilla delle due gemelle, strinse subito amicizia con Trent ed Eric, mentre Amanda strinse amicizia con Amelie e Samantha.

In poco tempo, tutti e dieci diventarono amici tra loro.

* * *

><p>Trent, Eric, Amelie e Samantha sedevano al tavolo di un bar, aspettando Nick, Jeff, Logan e Susan.<p>

"Come mai Amanda e Katherine non verranno?" Chiese Amelie.

"Katherine ha detto di avere un impegno, ma che forse dopo riuscirà a raggiungerci." Disse Trent.

"Amanda ha detto che doveva accompagnare sua mamma e sua sorella da qualche parte." Disse Samantha.

"Peccato." Disse Eric. "Spero non arrivino quando saremo già andati via."

"Non per togliere importanza ad Amanda e Katherine, ma siamo venuti in anticipo apposta per parlare di Logan e Susan." Disse Samantha. Gli altri tre annuirono. I quattro continuarono a parlare, abbassando il tono in modo che nessun altro potesse sentire.

"Seriamente, quei due non si accorgono di essere innamorati uno dell'altra." Disse Trent.

"Susan non fa che parlarci di quanto siano belli gli occhi di Logan, di quanto sia gentile con lei Logan, credo che non potrebbe essere più persa di quanto è già." Disse Samantha, sospirando.

"Non credere che Logan sia molto diverso..." Disse Eric.

"Susan pensa che Logan la creda come una sorella minore dato che è sempre protettivo verso di lei e lui non capisce che lei è cotta di lui. E pensare che normalmente ha un intuito abbastanza spiccato!" Disse Trent.

"Dovremmo metterli davanti all'evidenza in qualche modo. Non possiamo certo dir loro come stanno le cose, devono capire da soli." Disse Amelie.

"Vorrei che tu non avessi ragione." Disse Samantha.

"E se ci facessimo dare una mano da Jeff e Nick? Credo che se ne siano accorti anche loro, basta guardare quei due per capirlo." Disse Eric.

"In effetti sembrano tipi svegli... Quando arriveranno proveremo a chiedere se hanno qualche idea." Disse Amelie.

"Jeff e Nick sono inseparabili come Logan e Susan, sono i più adatti a saper cosa fare." Disse Samantha.

"E se dovessero arrivare prima Logan e Susan?" Chiese Trent.

"Direi che di questo non dovremmo preoccuparci." Disse Amelie, indicando la porta. Jeff e Nick stavano entrando proprio in quel momento.

"Ciao ragazzi! Siamo in ritardo?" Chiese Jeff.

"No, siamo arrivati noi in anticipo. Dovevamo parlare di qualcosa." Disse Amelie. Jeff e Nick la guardarono, confusi.

"Qualcosa che non possiamo sapere?" Chiese Jeff.

"Il contrario, a dir la verità.." Rispose Amelie. Jeff e Nick guardarono prima Amelie poi gli altri tre in successione, confusi.

"Avete notato anche voi che Logan e Susan sono persi uno per l'altra ma non se ne accorgono, giusto?" Disse Trent. Jeff e Nick annuirono all'unisono.

"Avreste un'idea su cosa potremmo fare per risolvere questa situazione?" Disse Samantha.

Jeff e Nick voltarono uno verso l'altro e si guardarono negli occhi: per una volta, nessuno dei due sapeva cosa fare. I due si voltarono verso i quattro e scossero la testa. "Siamo spacciati." Disse Eric.

"Ci penseremo su. Siamo bravi in questo genere di cose." Disse Nick. I sei si misero a parlare di altro, e poco dopo arrivarono Logan e Susan. Il modo in cui i due si guardavano quando l'altro non stava prestando attenzione fece alzare gli occhi al cielo a tutti. Più tardi arrivarono anche Amanda e Katherine.

* * *

><p>Logan stava organizzando le sue cose per la lezione, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Trent ed Eric si avvicinarono e si sedettero il primo sulla sedia di Susan e il secondo sul banco di Logan, senza dire nulla. Il ragazzo li guardò, confuso. "Ciao Logan." Disse Trent, con fare innocente.<p>

"Ciao Trent. Ciao Eric." Disse Logan, passando lo sguardo da uno all'altro. "Ok, cosa mi state nascondendo?" Chiese Logan.

"Noi? Niente." Disse Eric con innocenza.

"Stai migliorando, se non ti conoscessi potrei crederci." Disse Logan con tono sarcastico.

"D'accordo, abbiamo qualcosa in mente." Rispose Eric, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Logan alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. "So che me ne pentirò..." Mormorò tra sé e sé. "Cosa avete in mente?" Disse.

Trent ed Eric si guardarono per un secondo e Trent annuì. "Sappiamo fin troppo bene che sei cotto di Susan." Disse. Logan arrossì e annuì. "Però non vuoi dirglielo." Logan annuì di nuovo.

"Lei mi considera solo un amico, se le dicessi cosa provo rischierei solo di rovinare il nostro rapporto." Disse Logan, abbassando lo sguardo. Trent ed Eric si guardarono e alzarono gli occhi al cielo.

"Se ti dicessi che anche Susan prova qualcosa per te, pensi andresti a dirle tutto?" Chiese Eric.

Logan lo guardò male. "Se state tentanto di convincermi a dirle tutto state sprecando il vostro tempo. Tengo troppo a Susan per rischiare la mia amicizia con lei." Disse. Trent ed Eric sospirarono. Eric stava per ribattere, ma Trent lo fermò, indicando la porta: Susan era arrivata. I due alzarono gli occhi al cielo.

"Ciao ragazzi!" Disse Susan. Logan arrossì leggermente, ma Susan non notò nulla. La ragazza appoggiò il suo zaino sul suo banco e andò a parlare con Amelie e Samantha. Trent ed Eric notarono il leggere rossore della ragazza e non poterono far altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo ancora una volta.

* * *

><p>Amelie e Samantha stavano parlando, sedute ai loro posti al retro della classe, con Susan. Le due stavano cercando di convincere Susan a fare il primo passo e di farle capire che anche Logan era cotto di lei, ma invano. La ragazza aveva troppa paura di perdere il rapporto che aveva con Logan per ragionare razionalmente. Dopo poco la campanella suonò, e Susan si andò a sedere al suo posto vicino a Logan. Amelie e Samantha si scambiarono uno sguardo e sospirarono.<p>

"Diventerò matta prima di vederli insieme." Disse Samantha. Amelie annuì.

"Ora che ci penso" Disse Amelie. Samantha fece un cenno con la testa, esortandola a continuare. "Perché ti sei tinta i capelli?"

Samantha sgranò gli occhi in panico. "Tra tutte le cose a cui poteva pensare, perché proprio questa?" Pensò.

"Volevo vedere come sarei stata. Cosa ne pensi?" Rispose Samantha, cercando di non tradire la sua agitazione.

Sfortunatamente Amelie non ci credette. "Stai bene, ma sai che non è quello il motivo." Disse Amelie. "Vuoi farti notare da qualcuno?" Samantha arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

Amelie sorrise e abbracciò Samantha. "Chi è il fortunato ad essere entrato nelle grazie della nostra Sam?" Disse, per prenderla in giro.

"Nessuno." Disse Samantha.

"Sam." Disse Amelie con tono fermo, staccandosi da Samantha.

"Ti dico che non c'è nessuno." Ripeté Samantha.

Amelie sospirò. "Non credi nemmeno tu alle tue parole, come ti aspetti che ci creda io?" Disse.

Samantha non parlò. "Immagino non parlerai." Disse Amelie, sospirando di nuovo. "Se vorrai dirmelo, sappi che sono pronta ad aiutarti." Samantha annuì.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick arrivarono a scuola insieme, come facevano sempre da quando erano diventati vicini di casa, e stavano attraversando il cortile. "Jeff?" Disse Nick all'improvviso.<p>

Jeff si voltò verso Nick. "Sì?" Disse.

"Gli altri dicono spesso che Logan e Susan sono inseparabili come me e te." Disse Nick. Jeff annuì, facendo segno a Nick di proseguire. "E Logan e Susan sono innamorati uno dell'altra. Non trovi la cosa strana?" Disse Nick.

Jeff ci pensò un secondo. "Ora che me lo fai notare..." Disse.

Jeff e Nick si guardarono per un secondo, cadendo in un silenzio imbarazzante. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa rispondere. Jeff ruppe il silenzio, dicendo "Logan e Susan sono migliori amici, proprio come noi due. E' per quello che il loro rapporto è simile al nostro." Nick annuì, ma doveva ammettere di non essere pienamente convinto dalla risposta. Jeff stesso, infatti, non aveva creduto fino in fondo alle sue parole. I due arrivarono in classe e si sedettero ai loro banchi.

* * *

><p>Amanda era stranamente tranquilla. Katherine all'inizio non ci aveva fatto caso, ma quando sul volto di sua sorella comparì un sorriso compiaciuto, si incuriosì. "A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese.<p>

Amanda si voltò verso la sorella, sorridendo. "Niente di particolare. Sono felice di aver trovato dei nuovi amici." Disse.

Katherine sorrise. "Già, lo sono anche io." Le due arrivarono alla scuola e corsero dentro, accorgendosi di essere arrivate appena in tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Questa uscita solo per noi ragazze è stata una grande idea." Disse Amanda, bevendo un sorso del proprio caffè.

"Non passiamo abbastanza tempo tra noi." Disse Amelie.

"Io mi trovo bene in compagnia dei ragazzi." Disse Susan, sorpresa dal discorso.

"Anche noi Susy, però una volta ogni tanto ci vuole una giornata solo per noi. Sappiamo quanto ti trovi bene con Logan." Disse Katherine, mascherando il suo sorriso compiaciuto con la propria tazza di tè.

Susan arrossì e finì il suo tè in un solo sorso. "Già." Disse, sospirando "Se solo anche lui provasse per me quello che io provo per lui..." Le quattro alzarono gli occhi al cielo.

"Ma parliamo di voi." Disse Susan "Sarò ingenua, ma non sono stupida. Riesco a vedere quando qualcuno è innamorato." A quest'affermazione le quattro si dovettero trattenere dal commentare. Katherine e Amelie si limitarono ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, Amanda scosse la testa e Samantha alzò un sopracciglio. Le quattro si guardarono e poi le lanciarono uno sguardo molto esplicativo.

Susan non cambiò espressione, aspettando una risposta. Quando le quattro realizzarono che l'amica era seria, tre di loro arrossirono leggermente. Katherine si voltò verso le altre tre, sgranando gli occhi. "Perché non ne sapevo niente?" Disse "Nemmeno tu mi hai detto niente!" Aggiunse, rivolta alla sorella.

Amanda arrossì ancora di più e abbassò lo sguardo, fissando intensamente il suo caffè, che era diventato all'improvviso molto interessante. Le altre si voltarono tutte verso di lei, Amelie e Samantha grate del fatto che l'attenzione fosse sta deviata da loro. "Chi è il fortunato, Emmy?" Chiese Susan genuinamente curiosa.

Amanda le guardò tutte a una a una e sospirò. "Immagino che rifiutare di dirvelo sia inutile." Disse, riportando lo sguardo al suo caffè e aggiungendo, appena udibile, "Jeff."

Le quattro rimasero stupite e parlarono tutte allo stesso momento. "Non l'avrei mai detto." Disse Susan.

"Nemmeno io. Non mi sembra il tuo tipo." Disse Katherine.

"Ma lui lo sa?" Disse Samantha.

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare?" Chiese Amelie.

"No, non lo sa, e non so cosa fare." Disse Amanda, continuando a guardare il suo caffè.

Le quattro si guardarono un secondo e annuirono. "Se avrai bisogno di una mano, noi siamo qui per aiutarti." Disse Susan.

Amanda alzò lo sguardo e vedendo la sorella e le amiche sorriderle si rassicurò. "Grazie ragazze." Disse. "Pensavo di dirglielo domani. Se avrò bisogno del vostro aiuto ve lo farò sapere."

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick stavano facendo i compiti a casa di Nick. L'unico rumore che si poteva sentire era quello dei cartoni che Penelope stava guardando nella stanza accanto.<p>

"Nick." Disse Jeff all'improvviso, alzando lo sguardo dal libro per voltarsi verso Nick.

"Sì Jeff?" Disse Nick, alzando la testa dal suo quaderno per voltarsi verso Jeff.

"Cosa ne pensi delle ragazze?" Chiese Jeff.

Nick si ritrovò spiazzato dalla domanda. "In generale o stai parlando di qualcuno?" Disse.

"Le nostre amiche. Susan, Amelie, Samantha, Amanda e Katherine." Disse Jeff.

Nick non sapeva cosa dire. Dopo un minuto di silenzio, Jeff chiese di nuovo "Cosa pensi di loro?"

"Beh, sono molto simpatiche, anche se ognuna ha la sua particolarità." Disse Nick, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Non intendevo quello." Disse Jeff "Cosa ne pensi... Fisicamente."

Nick arrossì leggermente. "Beh... sono belle." Disse.

Jeff annuì. "Per te qual è la più bella?" Chiese.

Nick ci pensò un po'. "Non saprei. Sono tutte belle. Anche se Samantha penso starebbe meglio con il suo colore naturale." Disse.

Jeff annuì di nuovo. "Sono tutte belle, ma Amanda ha qualcosa di... diverso." Disse.

"Cosa intendi?" Chiese Nick, sinceramente curioso.

"Non so. Ha qualcosa di particolare. Mi piacciono soprattutto i suoi capelli e gli occhi." Disse Jeff. Nick annuì. I due stettero in silenzio per un po', non sapendo nemmeno perché erano andati sul discorso. Penelope rise dall'altra stanza e i due si scossero dai loro pensieri, rimettendosi a fare i compiti.

"Avrei dovuto ammettere che non ho mai pensato alle nostre amiche in quel modo prima?" Pensò Nick.

Dopo un rapido esame, Nick pensò "A dir la verità, non ho mai pensato a nessuna ragazza in quel modo..." Nick pensò per un po', sguardo perso nel vuoto, finché non sentì Penelope chiamarlo.

* * *

><p>Samantha e Amelie stavano parlando mentre tornavano a casa di Amelie, di ritorno dal bar. "Sammy?" Disse Amelie dopo un momento di silenzio. Samantha si voltò verso la sua migliore amica, sapendo che qualcosa che non andava: Amelie la chiamava in quel modo solo quando era preoccupata di qualcosa.<p>

"Sì?" Disse Samantha.

Samantha sembrò ripensarci per un attimo, poi disse "Sai mantenere un segreto?"

Samantha la guardò, alzando un sopracciglio. "Cosa potrà mai essere successo?" Pensò. "Certo. Cosa devi dirmi?" Disse.

Amelie arrossì leggermente. "Credo di essermi innamorata." Mormorò.

Samantha sgranò gli occhi, in preda a un leggero panico. "Mi ero dimenticata della scena di prima." Pensò. "Non può essere ciò che penso. Non illuderti." Continuò, cercando di calmarsi. "Chi è il fortunato?" Chiese.

Amelie, avendo fissato lo sguardo sulla strada, non aveva notato la reazione di Samantha. "Trent." Disse, arrossendo ancora di più.

Samantha lasciò un respiro che non si era accorta di star trattenendo, sollevata, ma allo stesso tempo scocciata: una parte di lei avrebbe voluto un'altra risposta. Rendendosi conto che Amelie stava ancora aspettando una risposta, Samantha disse "Hai intenzione di dirglielo?"

Amelie alzò lo sguardo e stette in silenzio qualche secondo, pensando. "Penso di sì. Ma non so come." Disse.

Samantha la guardò, alzando un sopracciglio di nuovo. "Mi stai prendendo in giro?" Disse. Amelie la guardò, confusa. "Non conosco nessuno che riesca a usare le parole come fai tu. Ti basterà trovare la situazione adatta e le parole ti verranno spontanee."

Amelie sorrise. "Grazie Sam." Disse, fermandosi e abbracciando la ragazza.

Samantha, sebbene felice per l'amica, non riusciva a essere del tutto contenta. "Che migliore amica sarei, altrimenti?" Disse, ricambiando l'abbraccio.

* * *

><p>Amanda e Katherine si chiusero in camera per progettare come far parlare Amanda con Jeff. "Jeff e Nick sono inseparabili, se trovi uno trovi automaticamente anche l'altro." Disse Katherine.<p>

"E questo è un problema." Disse Amanda, sospirando.

Katherine pensò qualche secondo. "Se distraessi Nick, portandolo via con una scusa, riusciresti a parlargli?" Chiese.

"Immagino di sì, non posso fare molto altro." Disse Amanda.

"Emmy." Disse Katherine "Sei sicura di volerlo fare? Non sei obbligata solo perché ora lo sappiamo."

"Lo so." Disse Amanda "Ma prima o poi l'avrei dovuto fare. E prima lo faccio, meglio sarà."

Katherine fissò la sorella per qualche secondo e sospirò. "Se lo dici tu. Adesso aiutami a pensare a una scusa decente." Disse.

* * *

><p>"Ti dico di sì!" Disse Eric.<p>

"Perché non ci vuoi credere?" Disse Trent, scocciato.

"Credete che non me ne accorgerei se Susan provasse qualcosa per me?" Disse Logan, iniziando veramente ad arrabbiarsi.

"Sai qual è il tuo problema?" Disse Trent "Che sei troppo testardo per dare ascolto a chiunque! Hai mai pensato a quanto tempo stai perdendo se avessimo ragione?"

Logan si trovò spiazzato, ma recuperò subito. "Non ci ho mai pensato perché sarebbe tempo sprecato. Non capisco perché continuiate a ripetere le stesse cose!" Disse.

"Continuiamo perché siamo tuoi amici." Disse Eric con tono calmo. Trent e Logan si voltarono verso di lui. "Vogliamo solo vederti felice, Logan."

Logan, per la prima volta, si ritrovò senza parole. "Sono i miei migliori amici. Se all'inizio poteva essere uno scherzo divertente, dura da troppo." Pensò "E se fosse la verità? Che motivo avrebbero per continuare a ripetere che Susan prova qualcosa per me tutte le volte?"

Al silenzio di Logan, Eric e Trent capirono di aver finalmente toccato un tasto giusto. Logan però non voleva ammettere di avere torto. "Non ho mai messo in discussione la nostra amicizia e non lo farò adesso." Disse "Ma non glielo dirò."

Trent ed Eric stavano per ribattere, ma Logan si era già voltato per andare al suo banco. I due sospirarono. "Ero quasi sicuro di essere riuscito a farlo ragionare." Disse Eric.

"E' sembrato anche a me." Disse Trent "Spero solo che non ragioni quando sarà già troppo tardi."

* * *

><p>Amanda e Katherine videro Jeff e Nick entrare dal cancello. Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo e annuirono. "Nick!" Disse Katherine.<p>

Jeff e Nick si voltarono, vedendo Amanda e Katherine. "Sì?" Disse Nick.

"Potresti venire un secondo con me?" Disse Katherine.

Nick la guardò, confuso. "Certo." Disse "Ci vediamo dopo in classe Jeff!"

Jeff e Amanda erano ora da soli e stavano camminando verso la classe. Amanda stava pensando "Coraggio Amanda, ce la puoi fare."

"Jeff, posso parlarti?" Disse Amanda, fermandosi.

Jeff si fermò e si voltò verso la ragazza. "Dimmi pure." Disse.

Amanda esitò un secondo. "Non qui." Disse. Jeff la guardò, capendo che si trattava di qualcosa di importante e annuì. Amanda si mosse verso un punto più riparato.

"Devo preoccuparmi?" Chiese Jeff. Amanda scosse la testa.

Appena si fermarono, Amanda si voltò verso Jeff e arrossì leggermente. Jeff lo notò e capì cosa stava per succedere.

"Sono una ragazza che preferisce i fatti, quindi penso arriverò al punto della questione." Disse Amanda. Jeff sgranò gli occhi, capendo di aver pensato correttamente. "Tu mi piaci, Jeff."

Jeff la guardò, non sapendo cosa rispondere. "Sì, Amanda è una bella ragazza, ne ho anche discusso ieri con Nick, ma non provo niente per lei." Pensò "Ha qualcosa di particolare, ma ora che ci penso bene... Le manca qualcosa."

"Amanda, non voglio darti false speranze." Disse Jeff "Sei una bella ragazza e mi piace stare in tua compagnia, ma tu per me sei solo un'amica. Spero tu non la prenda a male."

Amanda, aspettandosi questa reazione, non si scoraggiò. "Non preoccuparti, sei già stato gentile così." Disse "So che è chiederti tanto, ma potresti pensarci? Vorrei avere una possibilità."

Jeff stette zitto per qualche minuto. "Ci penserò." Disse, sospirando. Amanda sorrise, e i due andarono in classe, dove Katherine e Nick li stavano probabilmente già aspettando.

* * *

><p>"Non si può andare avanti così." Disse Trent.<p>

"La situazione diventa ogni giorno più patetica." Disse Samantha.

"Logan non ci ascolta, è così testardo." Disse Eric.

"Susan riesce a capire quando qualcuno è innamorato ma non capisce i sentimenti di Logan." Disse Amanda. Trent ed Eric la guardarono, confusi, Jeff arrossì e Nick guardò Jeff, prendendo nota mentale di chiedere spiegazioni in seguito.

"Ti spiego dopo." Mormorò Jeff, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Nick annuì.

"Ormai si sono così convinti dell'essere non corrisposti che non penso prendano nemmeno in considerazione l'altra possibilità..." Disse Amelie.

"Io penso che Logan invece potrebbe farlo." Disse Katherine. Tutti si girarono verso di lei. "Susan forse non lo vede perché è ingenua, ma Logan è solo testardo. Se riuscissimo a scuoterlo abbastanza, potrebbe cedere."

"Pensi potremmo riuscire a fargli confessare ciò che prova a Susan?" Disse Trent.

Katherine ci pensò un secondo. "No." Disse "Non penso glielo direbbe. Penso preferirebbe dimostrarglielo." Gli altri annuirono.

"Come fai ad esserne così sicura?" Chiese Nick.

"Riesco a immedesimarmi nelle persone, capendo cosa potrebbero star pensando. E' utile, spesso."Disse Katherine, arrossendo leggermente.

"Wow." Disse Eric, in tono di ammirazione.

"Quindi, stai dicendo che dovremmo fornire una situazione dove Logan possa fare il primo passo?" Chiese Jeff. Katherine annuì. I dieci cominciarono a pensare, ma le idee proposte vennero tutte bocciate.

"Dobbiamo andare." Disse Jeff, alzandosi "Ma ci penseremo. Questo genere di cose è la nostra specialità." Nick annuì e seguì Jeff.

* * *

><p>"Cosa possiamo inventarci?" Chiese Nick, frustrato.<p>

"Non ne ho idea." Disse Jeff, sdraiato prono sul letto, voce soffocata dal cuscino. "Ho paura che dovremo dichiararci sconfitti."

"Perché quei due devono essere così ottusi?" Disse Nick, leggermente arrabbiato.

"Hanno paura di perdere il loro migliore amico. Anche tu hai avuto paura anni fa, sai come ci si sente." Disse Jeff, girandosi in posizione supina. Il ricordo gli causò una strana sensazione allo stomaco, ma non ci diede peso.

Nick alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Jeff. Ripensando a come si era sentito, Nick sospirò. "Non posso biasimarli." Disse.

I due stettero in silenzio per un po', finché Nick non disse "Se solo potessimo metterli davanti all'evidenza dei loro sentimenti in qualche modo, una volta visto che sono cotti uno per l'altra non ci sarebbero più problemi."

Nick si accorse che Jeff lo stava guardando con occhi sgranati. "Jeff?" Disse Nick, non capendo la reazione dell'amico.

L'espressione di Jeff cambiò in un sorriso. "Ti ho mai detto che sei un genio?" Disse. Nick alzò un sopracciglio, continuando a non capire.

"Mi hai appena dato l'idea definitiva." Disse Jeff. Nick sgranò gli occhi e gli fece cenno di spiegare.

* * *

><p>Trent, Eric, Amanda e Katherine sedevano in fondo alla classe, ai banchi delle due ragazze, parlando. "Siete riusciti a convincere Logan?" Chiese Amanda.<p>

"No." Dissero Trent ed Eric all'unisono, sospirando "Deve essere cieco per non vedere che Susan è cotta di lui!" Aggiunse Trent.

"Sono irrecuperabili." Disse Amanda, portandosi una mano sulla fronte e scuotendo la testa "Temo che ti sia sbagliata stavolta, Kat."

Logan entrò in classe proprio in quel momento, e dopo aver posato le sue cose al suo banco si diresse verso i quattro. "Ciao ragazzi! E' già arrivata Susan?" Chiese.

I quattro alzarono gli occhi al cielo. "E' andata con Samantha e Amelie a fare delle fotocopie." Disse Katherine "Non ce la fate a stare separati per più di qualche ora, eh?"

Logan arrossì. Amanda sospirò. "Perché non glielo dici? Non la perderai, te lo garantiamo. Tutti noi." Disse, indicando loro quattro "E anche gli altri. Siamo tuoi amici, sappiamo quanto tu tenga a lei, sai che non te lo diremmo se ci fosse qualche rischio."

Logan li guardò tutti, uno ad uno. Le loro espressioni erano sincere. Stette in silenzio per qualche secondo, pensando. "E sia." Disse. I quattro lo guardarono, completamente stupiti. "So di potermi fidare di voi. Ci penserò, ok?" Detto questo, Logan si voltò e tornò al suo banco.

I quattro si guardarono. "Ho sentito bene?" Chiese Trent.

"Sì, penso proprio di sì." Disse Amanda "Anche se non credo alle mie stesse orecchie."

"Non pensavo sarebbe stato così facile quando l'ho detto!" Disse Katherine.

In quel momento entrarono Susan, Amelie e Samantha, che stavano parlando con Nick e Jeff. Susan andò al suo banco per appoggiare le fotocopie e si fermò per parlare con un Logan più nervoso del solito. Jeff e Nick posarono le loro cose e si unirono ai quattro, a cui si erano aggiunte anche Amelie e Samantha.

Nick e Jeff stavano sorridendo e sembravano contenti di qualcosa. "Ragazzi, abbiamo una grande notizia!" Disse Jeff.

"Abbiamo una notizia anche noi." Disse Eric "Non sappiamo come, ma Amanda e Katherine hanno convinto Logan a parlare a Susan. Beh, in verità ha solo detto che ci penserà, ma è comunque più di quanto abbiamo ottenuto noi." Amelie e Samantha le guardarono con un misto di sorpresa e ammirazione, Jeff e Nick le fissarono con un sorriso.

"Fantastico!" Disse Nick "La nostra idea è sicuramente operabile allora!"

I sei si voltarono verso Nick e Jeff. "Di cosa state parlando?" Chiese Katherine.

"Abbiamo finalmente avuto un'idea per mettere Logan e Susan davanti alla verità una volta per tutte!" Disse Jeff "E Logan dovrà solo fare l'ultimo passo."

"Veramente?" Chiese Trent.

"Sentiamo." Disse Amelie.

Jeff e Nick si guardarono e sulle loro facce spuntò un sorriso compiaciuto. "Credo tutti voi conosciate il gioco della bottiglia." Disse Nick.

* * *

><p>I dieci si erano messi d'accordo per passare la sera a casa di Amelie: la ragazza aveva una casa molto grande, con un intero seminterrato vuoto dove avrebbero potuto passare la serata.<p>

Trent ed Eric si stavano dirigendo verso casa di Amelie. "Non so quanto mi piaccia questa idea." Disse Trent "Non mi sento molto a mio agio. Ma è l'unico modo per far ragionare Logan e Susan una volta per tutte."

"Non mi sento a mio agio neanche io, ma non penso sarà così male." Disse Eric, alzando le spalle.

"Cosa credi abbiamo organizzato?" Chiese Trent.

"Non ne ho idea." Disse Eric, proprio quando i due arrivarono davanti al portone di casa Berry. "Ma penso lo scopriremo presto." Trent annuì e suonò il campanello.

Amelie aprì qualche secondo dopo e i tre si diressero verso il seminterrato. "Mancavate solo voi. Jeff e Nick hanno ideato un piano, ma han detto che tutto deve essere il più naturale possibile. Hanno insistito perché passassimo la serata senza pensarci." Disse Amelie. Trent ed Eric annuirono.

"Potrei sfruttare l'occasione..." Pensò Amelie, guardando Trent. "No. Stasera dobbiamo pensare a Logan e Susan. Io avrò tempo."

I tre arrivarono nel seminterrato, dove si unirono agli altri sette. I dieci passarono la serata ridendo e scherzando insieme, quasi dimenticando lo scopo della festa. Logan e Susan, ignari del progetto di Jeff e Nick, stettero vicini come loro solito, rubandosi sguardi quando l'altro non stava prestando attenzione.

A un certo punto, Jeff e Nick salirono al piano di sopra per prendere qualcosa. Quando tornarono, Jeff aveva in mano una bottiglia vuota. Sei sorrisi gemelli spuntarono sui volti degli altri. "Hey ragazzi, vi va di fare il gioco della bottiglia?" Disse Jeff. I sei accettarono, e anche Logan e Susan si aggiunsero.

"Chissà cosa avranno pensato per far ruotare la bottiglia esattamente su Logan e Susan." Pensò Trent. La risposta arrivò presto: non avevano pensato nulla.

La bottiglia ruotò varie volte e fu scambiato qualche bacio, ma tutti durarono appena il tempo di far toccare le labbra con quelle dell'altra persona. Durante il turno di Nick, la bottiglia si fermò finalmente in direzione di Logan. Nick cercò di dare la quantità di forza esatta per far fermare la bottiglia in direzione di Susan, e fortunatamente ci riuscì. Logan e Susan si guardarono, visibilmente imbarazzati, e annuirono. "O ora o mai più." Pensò Logan.

I due si avvicinarono e si baciarono. Al contrario degli altri però, questa volta il bacio non finì subito. Logan aveva pensato di trattenere Susan e vedere la sua reazione, ma non ne ebbe bisogno dato che Susan non mostrò segno di volersi staccare. I due si staccarono, finalmente sicuri di essere ricambiati, entrambi avevano provato qualcosa e avevano sentito l'altro provare qualcosa. I due si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, senza parlare, per essere poi riportati alla realtà dalle urla degli amici, che li abbracciarono. Logan e Susan, ancora sorpresi, non reagirono subito.

"Finalmente!" Disse Amelie, alzando un pugno in aria.

"Non per rovinare la festa, ma... Te l'avevamo detto!" Disse Trent.

"Te l'avevo detto che non c'era nessun rischio." Disse Amanda.

Logan e Susan si ripresero. "Scusateci ragazzi, avevate ragione. Siamo stati così stupidi..." Disse Logan. Susan annuì e guardò Logan, sorridendo.

Susan prese Logan per mano e disse "Scusateci, ma credo che io e Logan dovremo parlare di parecchie cose." Gli otto ridacchiarono. Logan alzò gli occhi al cielo, Susan non colse cosa gli amici stavano intendendo.

"Andate pure, avete molto da recuperare." Disse Jeff. I due sorrisero e salirono le scale, andando in salotto, così da avere un po' di privacy.

"Sono felice per loro. E sono felice che il nostro piano abbia funzionato." Disse Nick. Tutti annuirono.

"Non riesco a credere che ce l'abbiamo finalmente fatta." Disse Eric.

"Che facciamo adesso? Un ultimo giro di bottiglia?" Chiese Samantha. Gli altri annuirono o alzarono le spalle e si sedettero di nuovo.

"Se permettete, ci penso io." Disse Jeff, prendendo la bottiglia e facendola girare.

La bottiglia si fermò proprio nella sua direzione e Jeff rise. "Me la sono andata a cercare!" Disse. Jeff riprese dunque la bottiglia e la fece girare. Quando si fermò, tutti fissarono la persona verso cui era orientata. Nick.

Sia Jeff che Nick sentirono una strana sensazione allo stomaco, e questa volta non riuscirono ad ignorarla, dando però la colpa all'imbarazzo. I due si avvicinarono, e le loro labbra si toccarono. Tutti si sarebbero aspettati che il bacio durasse qualche secondo al massimo, Jeff e Nick compresi.

Ma non fu così. Jeff e Nick, appena le loro labbra si erano toccate, avevano sentito qualcosa che gli impediva di staccarsi ed avevano subito trovato un ritmo confortevole. Quando i due si staccarono, gli altri sei, che avevano assistito alla scena, avevano le espressioni più disparate. Amanda era rimasta bloccata in un'espressione sorpresa, Samantha in un'espressione sorpresa ma con piccolo sorriso in volto, gli altri in vari stati di sorpresa.

Jeff e Nick si stavano fissando negli occhi, espressioni di pura sorpresa in volto. In quel momento non esisteva nient'altro se non loro due: la realizzazione si stava lentamente facendo strada, e i due videro per la prima volta l'altro sotto un'altra prospettiva. Entrambi notarono qualcosa negli occhi dell'altro, qualcosa che avevano sempre visto, ma che ora aveva un significato totalmente diverso.

Molte parole passarono in quello sguardo, e i due sorrisero uno all'altro.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff e Nick si staccarono e si guardarono. Entrambi stavano fissando l'altro a occhi sgranati, nessuno dei due avrebbe mai previsto ciò che era successo e non sapeva ora come reagire. Quando si resero conto che l'altro non aveva avuto alcuna reazione negativa, si calmarono leggermente e e capirono che in un secondo momento avrebbero dovuto parlare.

Facevano eco ai due le espressioni di puro shock sulle facce degli altri sei presenti nella stanza. Eric ed Trent li stavano guardando a occhi sgranati, Amelie e Katherine li stavano fissando a bocca aperta, Samantha era sorpresa ma stava sorridendo, Amanda aveva un'espressione illeggibile.

Gli otto erano rimasti in silenzio, nessuno sapeva cosa dire. I sei non si azzardavano a commentare ciò che era successo e Jeff e Nick non volevano parlarne. Jeff si leccò le labbra, ma facendo finta di niente disse "Amy, a che ora dobbiamo andare via?"

Amelie sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte realizzando che le era stata posta una domanda prima di rispondere "Eh, uh... C'è ancora tempo, i miei mi hanno lasciato tutta la sera."

Gli otto ripresero la serata e l'imbarazzo pian piano svanì, anche se i sei fecero appunto mentale di avvicinare i due ragazzi per chiedere spiegazioni in seguito.

* * *

><p>Logan e Susan erano nel salotto di casa Berry, dove si erano spostati per parlare poco prima. I due erano arrivati in silenzio, mano nella mano, e si erano seduti vicini su un divano. I due erano contenti semplicemente di poter stare in compagnia dell'altro, finalmente sicuri che i propri sentimenti fossero ricambiati.<p>

Logan si girò verso Susan, ammirando la sua migliore amica e ora sua ragazza. Susan, sentendosi osservata, si voltò e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. I due si guardarono negli occhi, i loro sguardi pieni di tutti i sentimenti che avevano tenuto nascosti per così tanto tempo.

"Hanno cercato tante volte di convincermi a dirti cosa provavo e non li ho mai ascoltati." Disse Logan con voce triste "Scusami tanto."

Susan portò la mano libera sul volto di Logan, accarezzandolo dolcemente. "Non è colpa tua. Anche io non ho mai voluto dirti cosa provavo." Disse "Non ho mai sospettato che tu provassi qualcosa per me fino a quando mi hai baciato."

Logan sorrise, ricordando la paura che aveva provato quando si era avvicinato a Susan per baciarla e il sollievo che aveva sentito quando aveva capito che anche lei provava qualcosa per lui. "Non importa." Disse "L'importante è che adesso siamo insieme e sono autorizzato a fare questo"

Detto questo, Logan si avvicinò a Susan e le mise la mano libera dietro al collo. Susan capì e si avvicinò, continuando a tenere la mano sulla guancia di Logan, e le loro labbra si incontrarono a mezza strada. Il bacio fu lento ma carico di emozioni.

I due si staccarono per riprendere fiato. Susan si leccò le labbra, sorrise e disse "L'importante è che ora stiamo insieme." Logan rise e baciò di nuovo Susan.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick stavano camminando verso casa dopo la fine della serata. Appena furono sicuri di essere abbastanza lontani dai loro amici, Nick chiese con tono misto di sarcasmo di preoccupazione "Ok, cos'è successo prima?"<p>

"Ci siamo baciati per il gioco della bottiglia." Disse Jeff senza esitare "E non ci siamo limitati a un semplice tocco di labbra come gli altri. Se non consideri Logan e Susan, ovviamente."

Nick annuì, arrossendo leggermente. I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto. "Questo non cambierà la nostra amicizia, vero?" Chiese Nick, appena udibile.

Jeff si voltò verso l'amico, vedendolo fissare la strada davanti a sé con aria preoccupata. Nick sentì una mano sulla spalla e si voltò verso Jeff: il ragazzo stava sorridendo e disse "Non cambierà nulla. Non perderò il mio migliore amico per un stupido gioco."

Nick sorrise e abbracciò l'amico. I due non si erano mai resi conto di quanto si sentissero bene tra le braccia dell'altro e restarono così qualche secondo, sentendosi riscaldare dentro.

Accorgendosi di ciò che stavano facendo i due si staccarono, ancora più confusi, e si rimisero a camminare. Jeff era diventato silenzioso e Nick se ne accorse, ma decise di non forzare un discorso.

Dopo un po' Jeff si voltò verso Nick, guardandolo senza parlare. "Mi conviene chiederlo adesso?" Pensò, non sicuro sul da farsi.

Nick si accorse di essere osservato e si voltò, notando l'espressione pensierosa di Jeff. "A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese.

Jeff fissò Nick negli occhi per qualche secondo, perdendosi in quel verde che conosceva così bene. "Quando ci siamo baciati" Disse "Cosa hai provato?"

Nick temeva che l'amico avrebbe fatto quella domanda perché sapeva che avrebbe condotto a un discorso che nessuno dei due, o perlomeno lui, non era pronto ad affrontare. "Cosa intendi?" Chiese, cercando di non tradire la propria agitazione.

Jeff arrossì leggermente e distolse lo sguardo. "Ti è... piaciuto?" Chiese.

Nick non sapeva cosa rispondere, tutte le risposte che gli passavano per la mente avrebbero potuto avere una reazione negativa. Decidendo di essere onesto ma di non sbilanciarsi troppo disse "Non mi è dispiaciuto."

Jeff annuì. "Nemmeno a me." Disse.

Jeff lasciò cadere il discorso, troppi pensieri gli affollavano la testa. Nick si trovava in una situazione molto simile. I due non dissero una parola per il resto del tragitto.

* * *

><p>Quella notte, in due case diverse, una stessa scena coinvolse Jeff e Nick. I due ragazzi non riuscivano a prendere sonno, i loro pensieri troppo rumorosi per permettere loro di dormire.<p>

Jeff si rivoltò nel letto, fissando ora il soffitto. "E' inutile che finga." Pensò "Ho provato qualcosa quando ho baciato Nick."

"A me piacciono le ragazze, ma quel bacio ha significato qualcosa."

"Forse tutti i baci sono così, Nick in fin dei conti è stato il primo..."

"A me non interessano i maschi, però Nick è diverso, forse perché è il migliore amico..."

Jeff sospirò. "E se fossi bisessuale?"

Nick stava fissando la sua sveglia ma i suoi pensieri vagavano altrove. Il ricordo delle labbra di Jeff sulle sue lo fece sorridere ma risvegliò una scia di pensieri che da un po' di tempo stava cercando di farsi strada nella sua mente.

"Mi è piaciuto baciare Jeff, è inutile negarlo." Pensò.

"E a pensarci bene, non sono mai stato interessato a una ragazza."

"Però nessun ragazzo mi ha fatto sentire quella strana sensazione allo stomaco come Jeff."

Nick sgranò gli occhi in shock all'ultimo pensiero.

"Che mi stia innamorando di Jeff?"

* * *

><p>I dieci si ritrovarono in classe il giorno dopo e subito tutti si accorsero che qualcosa non andava. Jeff e Nick si stavano comportando in modo strano e gli otto erano preoccupati per loro. I due erano arrivati separatamente per la prima volta e si erano a malapena rivolti la parola. Era evidente che tra i due fosse successo qualcosa, qualcosa che era riuscito a incrinare il loro rapporto, e la prima cosa a cui sei di loro pensarono fu il bacio della sera precedente.<p>

Logan e Susan, all'oscuro dei fatti della sera precedente, decisero di chiedere agli altri se sapessero qualcosa. I due si avvicinarono a Trent, mano nella mano, e vedendoli il ragazzo sorrise.

"Finalmente vi vedo come la coppia che avreste dovuto essere da tanto tempo." Disse Trent.

Logan e Susan sorrisero ma tornarono subito seri. "Trent, hai idea di cosa abbiano Jeff e Nick? Non li ho mai visti così distanti e non so cosa possa essere successo." Disse Susan, preoccupata.

Trent li guardò, sorpreso dalla domanda, poi capì. "Giusto, voi due eravate già saliti quando si sono baciati..." Disse, più a sé che ai due.

Logan e Susan lo guardarono a occhi sgranati. "Cosa?" Disse Logan.

Trent spiegò come i due si fossero dovuti baciare durante l'ultimo giro di gioco della bottiglia e come i due non si fossero limitati ad un semplice tocco di labbra come gli altri ma si fossero veramente baciati.

Logan e Susan erano senza parole. "Sapevo che fossero migliori amici e inseparabili, ma non pensavo che ci fosse di più." Disse Logan.

"Non pensiamo ci sia di più, non prima almeno, sembravano scioccati quanto noi." Disse Eric, che si era seduto di fianco a Trent poco prima "E da come si stanno comportando ora, direi che possiamo averne la certezza."

"Vorrei aiutarli, è merito loro se io e Susan adesso siamo insieme, ma non so cosa fare." Disse Logan "Avete idea di quale possa essere il problema?"

Trent ed Eric scossero la testa. Logan e Susan sospirarono. "Forse se aspettiamo sistemeranno i loro problemi da soli..." Disse Susan.

"Speriamo tu abbia ragione." Disse Eric.

Jeff e Nick non erano però gli unici a comportarsi in modo strano quella mattina: dalla sera precedente Amanda era sembrata assente e Katherine era diventata pensierosa.

* * *

><p>"Emmy, stai bene?" Chiese Katherine.<p>

Amanda annuì, non alzando gli occhi dal disegno che stava completando. Katherine alzò un sopracciglio: sua sorella non disegnava mai e non era mai così taciturna. "Non prendermi in giro, tu non stai bene." Disse.

Amanda continuò a disegnare, non rispondendo alla sorella. Katherine sospirò. "Qual è il problema?" Chiese.

Amanda diede un ultimo tocco al disegno e alzò lo sguardo verso Katherine, guardandola con sguardo vuoto. Katherine vide il disegno: il nome Jeff disegnato a grandi lettere a cui erano state aggiunte ombre, in modo da sembrare investito dalla luce di un riflettore. "Temevo che fosse questa la risposta." Mormorò.

"E' molto bello." Disse Katherine, cercando di far parlare la sorella.

Amanda fissò il disegno per qualche secondo. "Sono una stupida." Disse all'improvviso, prendendo di sorpresa Katherine che le lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.

"Pensavo di conoscerlo abbastanza bene quando mi sono innamorata di lui e pensavo fosse stato onesto quando gliel'ho confessato, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo." Disse Amanda.

"Cosa stai dicendo?" Disse Katherine, sorpresa e confusa dalle parole della sorella.

"Kat, non fare finta di non averli visti. Si sono baciati, veramente, ed è piaciuto ad entrambi. Quei due provano qualcosa uno per l'altro." Disse Amanda, guardando la sorella negli occhi con un misto di tristezza e rabbia.

"Amanda, non lo sappiamo. Sono sembrati sorpresi tanto quando noi, non possiamo esserne sicure!" Disse Katherine.

Amanda sembrò calmarsi e annuì. "Perché mi importa così tanto? Ha già detto di non volermi, non dovrei più pensarci." Disse, fissando il disegno.

Katherine abbracciò la sorella. "Non ha detto di non volerti, ha detto che ci avrebbe pensato. Hai ancora una possibilità." Disse.

Amanda annuì, anche se non convinta. "Te la senti di andare a parlargli? Da come si stanno comportando mi sembra di capire che qualcosa non va tra lui e Nick..." Disse.

Amanda ci pensò per un secondo. "Quando mi sarò calmata. In questo stato peggiorerei solo la loro situazione, qualunque essa sia." Disse. Katherine annuì.

* * *

><p>"Non riesco a vederli in questo stato!" Disse Amelie "Da quando li ho conosciuti non li ho mai visti nemmeno litigare e ora non si parlano nemmeno!"<p>

"Vorrei sapere qual è il problema." Disse Samantha, non prestando piena attenzione ad Amelie.

Amelie sospirò. "Purtroppo temo il problema sia ciò che è successo ieri sera." Disse.

Samantha si girò verso Amelie, sgranando gli occhi alla menzione del fatto, per poi rivolgere immediatamente lo sguardo altrove. "Non voglio parlare di cose come questa. Sicuramente non adesso. E soprattutto non con lei." Pensò.

"Se avessi saputo che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere..." Disse Amelie.

Samantha non aprì bocca, sperando di far cadere il discorso. Amelie, non ricevendo risposta, si voltò verso la ragazza e chiese "A cosa stai pensando?"

Samantha si voltò verso Amelie, arrossendo leggermente. "Niente, perché?" Disse, forse un po' troppo velocemente.

Amelie alzò un sopracciglio ma lasciò correre. "Tanto so che è impossibile strapparti qualcosa quando non vuoi dirlo." Mormorò.

"C'è mancato poco... Avrei dovuto immaginare che si sarebbe preoccupata." Pensò Samantha.

"Dovrei parlare con uno dei due, se il problema è ciò che pensiamo solo io posso aiutarli..." Pensò "...e solo loro possono aiutare me."

* * *

><p>Nick sedeva al suo banco, sguardo perso nel vuoto. "Non ci capisco più niente. Io voglio bene a Jeff, è il mio migliore amico, ma da quando ieri sera ci siamo baciati c'è... qualcos'altro." Pensò.<p>

"Lui deve averlo capito, per questo mi evita..."

Nick abbassò lo sguardo, posando la fronte sul banco. "Perché deve succedere tutto questo?" Pensò.

"Nick?" Il ragazzo, sentendosi chiamare, alzò lo sguardo e vide i capelli rosa di Samantha.

"Ciao Sam." Disse Nick contro il banco.

"Puoi venire un secondo con me?" Chiese Samantha.

"E' importante? Non avrei proprio voglia di alzarmi..." Disse Nick.

"Sì, lo è." Disse Samantha. "Per favore?" Aggiunse, nel tono più dolce possibile. Nick sospirò e si alzò, seguendo la ragazza verso un punto più riparato.

"Di cosa devi parlarmi?" Chiese Nick, incuriosito.

Samantha esitò qualche secondo, cercando il modo migliore di avvicinarsi al discorso. "So cos'è successo ieri sera tra te e Jeff." Disse.

"Beh, lo so, eri nella stanza anche tu." Disse Nick cercando di non far trasparire il suo nervosismo, sperando che la ragazza non intendesse ciò che stava pensando.

Samantha guardò negli occhi Nick, il quale distolse lo sguardo. Samantha sospirò. "Nick, so a cosa stai pensando e a cosa stai andando incontro, ci sono passata anche io. Fare i conti con la propria sessualità non è semplice." Disse.

Nick la guardò, completamente sorpreso. "Quindi tu sei...?" Disse.

Samantha accennò un sorriso. "Sì, sono lesbica."

* * *

><p>"Nick non mi ha praticamente parlato dopo quel discorso che ho iniziato ieri sera." Pensò Jeff "E forse è un bene. Non riesco a dare risposte a me stesso, figuriamoci se riuscirei a darne a lui."<p>

Jeff sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "E se non volesse più essere mio amico?" Pensò.

"No, Nick non mi farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Siamo stati migliori amici dal primo momento che ci siamo visti." Pensò.

Quell'ultima affermazione risuonò nella mente di Jeff, facendogli ricordare quel bambino dai capelli neri un po' troppo lunghi e dagli occhi di una tonalità di verde che non aveva mai visto uguale da nessun'altra parte. "Chissà cosa mi spinse a parlargli quel giorno..." Pensò.

Jeff sentì una mano toccargli la spalla e si voltò. Davanti a lui c'era Amanda, con un sorriso falso in volto. "Ciao Amanda. Posso esserti utile?" Disse Jeff.

"Ciao Jeff. Potrei parlarti?" Disse. Amanda.

Jeff alzò un sopracciglio ma le fece cenno di continuare. Amanda pensò per qualche secondo prima di parlare "E' abbastanza evidente che c'è qualcosa che non va tra te e Nick." Disse.

Jeff sgranò gli occhi. "Seriamente?" Pensò "Sta per chiedermi ciò che penso?"

"Riguarda ciò che è successo ieri sera, vero?" Disse Amanda.

Jeff si limitò a guardare Amanda per qualche secondo. La ragazza sospirò. "So che non sono affari miei ma sono preoccupata." Disse.

"Ho della gran confusione in testa." Disse Jeff "E penso lo stesso problema valga anche per lui."

"Ti va di parlarne?" Chiese Amanda.

Jeff ci pensò per qualche secondo. "No. Non adesso perlomeno." Rispose.

Amanda annuì. "Posso almeno darti un consiglio? Non so se aiuterà, ma voglio provare." Disse.

Jeff sospirò. "Dimmi pure. Qualunque aiuto è gradito." Disse.

"Qualunque sia il problema tra te e Nick, sono sicura che ne verrete fuori. Da quando vi ho conosciuti non vi ho mai visti litigare e sono sicura che se tu parlassi con Nick potreste risolvere i vostri problemi." Disse Amanda.

Jeff ci pensò un secondo. "Effettivamente è vero..."

"Immagino vorrai pensarci su per un po'. Se avrai bisogno di me, sai dove trovarmi." Disse Amanda, voltandosi per tornare al suo posto.

"Ah." Disse Amanda all'improvviso, voltandosi di nuovo verso Jeff e porgendogli un foglietto ripiegato "Questo è per te."

Jeff prese il foglietto e lo aprì, vedendo un disegno del suo nome. "E' bellissimo." Disse. "Grazie Emmy." Amanda sorrise e tornò al proprio banco.

* * *

><p>Nick stava guardando Samantha, ancora in shock per la rivelazione. "Sono nella tua stessa situazione, puoi fidarti di me." Disse Samantha.<p>

Nick pensò un secondo. "Come hai fatto a capirlo?" Chiese, confuso "E' così ovvio? Non sono nemmeno sicuro di essere gay!"

"A dir la verità..." Disse Samantha. Nick alzò un sopracciglio, aspettando che continuasse. "...ho solo detto ciò che pensavo fosse più probabile, sperando di avere ragione."

Nick si portò una mano alla fronte e scosse la testa. "Mi sono fatto imbrogliare come un idiota." Disse.

"Non è quello il problema adesso." Disse Samantha "E' per questo che oggi tu e Jeff non vi siete praticamente parlati?"

Nick distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo sul pavimento. Samantha si sentì in colpa e stava per dire qualcosa, ma Nick la interruppe. "Temo che Jeff abbia capito e non voglia più vedermi." Disse.

Katherine pensò un secondo, poi disse "Jeff è il tuo migliore amico, non penso smetterebbe di esserlo solo perché sei gay."

Nick arrossì leggermente. "In verità non è quello ciò che intendevo..." Disse.

Samantha lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa a Nick, che divenne ancora più rosso. La ragazza sgranò gli occhi. "Nick, ti sei...?" Chiese, non finendo nemmeno la frase.

Nick alzò lo sguardo, guardando Samantha con occhi lucidi. Samantha lo abbracciò, passandogli una mano sulla schiena. "Ho paura di averlo perso Sam. Fino a ieri andava tutto bene e adesso potrei averlo perso per sempre." Disse Nick, trattenendosi dal piangere.

I due stettero così per qualche secondo finché Nick non si riprese. "Nick, non so quale sia il problema di Jeff e non so se abbia capito, ma sono sicura che tu non l'abbia perso. Mi è sembrato molto preoccupato anche lui oggi, forse deve solo abituarsi alla situazione... Forse anche lui è nella tua stessa situazione." Disse Samantha.

Nick sospirò. "Spero tu abbia ragione. Jeff è... una parte di me. Non riesco a immaginare una vita senza di lui." Disse Nick. "Forse dovrei parlargli..." Aggiunse.

Samantha annuì. "Se non ti parlerà, domani dovresti provare a parlarci tu." Disse.

I due si avviarono per tornare in classe. Nick si sentiva molto meglio ed era determinato a non perdere il suo migliore amico, anche se non sarebbe mai diventato niente di più.

Samantha stava pensando. "Nick è nella mia stessa situazione. Spero che a lui vada meglio che a me." Pensò.

"Jeff potrebbe veramente essere confuso riguardo alla sua sessualità come Nick, potrebbe esserci una possibilità. Io con Amelie invece non ho speranza."

* * *

><p>Il giorno proseguiva ma i due continuavano a non parlarsi, credendo entrambi che l'altro fosse arrabbiato e stesse cercando di evitarlo. Poco prima della fine della giornata Jeff decise di seguire il consiglio di Amanda: una volta usciti da scuola avrebbe provato a parlare con Nick, sperando che tutto finisse per il meglio.<p>

Nick si stava per avviare verso casa. "E' la prima volta che torno a casa senza Jeff da quando mi sono trasferito vicino a lui..." Pensò.

Nick si mise la cartella in spalla e si avviò verso l'uscita. Jeff lo stava seguendo con lo sguardo e si diresse verso di lui, affrettando il passo per raggiungerlo.

Varie persone passarono di fianco a lui, non notate dato che Nick era immerso nei suoi pensieri. Una persona si era però affiancata a lui e non lo aveva superato. Nick si voltò per vedere chi fosse e rimase sorpreso nell'incrociare quel paio di occhi marroni che conosceva così bene.

Jeff vide che Nick l'aveva notato e disse "Ciao Nick."

"Ciao Jeff." Rispose Nick.

I due camminarono in silenzio, non sapendo cosa dire. Dopo un po' Jeff sospirò. "Provare non costa nulla." Pensò.

Jeff mise una mano sulla spalla di Nick per fermarlo. Nick si fermò e si voltò verso Jeff, confuso. "So che ciò che è successo ieri sera può averti creato qualche problema e posso capirti, ma non voglio perdere il mio migliore amico per colpa di uno stupido bacio al gioco della bottiglia. Ho cercato di darti lo spazio che ti serviva per pensare, ma non riesco a stare senza di te. Potrai perdonarmi?" Disse Jeff.

Nick accennò un sorriso e disse "Solo se tu perdonerai me. Pensavo esattamente la stessa cosa."

I due si guardarono per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere. "Che stupidi siamo stati!" Disse Jeff abbracciando Nick, entrambi ancora scossi dalle risate.

Nick arrossì leggermente ma abbracciò Jeff. I due si staccarono e incrociarono gli sguardi di nuovo. "Quindi... amici come prima?" Chiese Jeff.

"Non abbiamo mai smesso di esserlo." Rispose Nick. Jeff annuì.

I due ripresero il loro cammino verso casa sentendosi più leggeri. Sapere di avere l'altro ancora al proprio fianco aveva tolto ai due un enorme peso dal cuore.

"Chissà se Samantha aveva ragione e avrò una possibilità..." Pensò Nick "Non pensiamoci adesso. L'importante è non averlo perso."

Jeff, nel frattempo, stava sentendo ancora una volta quella sensazione allo stomaco che aveva sentito anche la sera precedente.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gliel'hai detto?" Chiese Samantha.

"Cosa?" Chiese Amelie, alzando lo sguardo dal proprio quaderno.

"Hai detto a Trent di essere innamorata di lui?" Chiese Samantha.

Amelie arrossì leggermente. "No. Non non ne ho avuto l'occasione." Disse "Eravamo tutti troppo preoccupati per Jeff e Nick per avere altro per la testa."

Samantha annuì. "Quando pensi glielo dirai?" Chiese.

Amelie ci pensò qualche secondo. "Pensavo di farlo domani, ma non sono sicura." Disse.

"Amy, voglio che ti sia chiara una cosa." Disse Samantha "Solo perché io so che provi qualcosa per lui non devi sentirti forzata a dirglielo. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve."

Amelie annuì. Le due rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio. "Io sono sicura di provare qualcosa per lui e se ne avessi avuto occasione glielo avrei già detto, ma c'è qualcosa che mi blocca. E non riesco a capire cosa." Disse, sguardo perso nel nulla.

"Vorrei poterti aiutare, ma questa volta non posso." Mormorò Samantha, più a sé che ad Amelie.

"Lo so." Disse Amelie "E se tu mi dicessi qual è il tuo problema farei lo stesso." Aggiunse voltandosi verso Samantha, che arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

Le due riportarono la loro attenzione sui compiti. Samantha fissò Amelie con la coda dell'occhio per qualche secondo. "Se tu sapessi che il mio problema sei tu non credo diresti così." Pensò.

* * *

><p>Era molto presto, in classe c'erano solo tre persone: Trent, Eric e Logan. I tre arrivavano sempre prima di tutti gli altri perché Trent ed Eric abitavano a poca distanza dalla scuola e Logan passava spesso la notte a casa di uno dei due per non rimanere solo.<p>

Logan aveva perso il padre quando era ancora troppo piccolo per ricordare e sua madre era una ricca imprenditrice, costretta a viaggiare spesso all'estero per lunghi periodi.

I tre stavano parlando tranquillamente e il discorso finì su un argomento di cui non avevano più parlato dopo la serata a casa di Amelie: le ragazze.

"Dicci un po' Logan, come va con Susan?" Chiese Eric.

Logan sorrise. "Benissimo." Rispose "Avrei proprio dovuto ascoltarvi prima."

"Già, avresti proprio dov-Ow!" Disse Trent, interrotto da una gomitata nelle costole da Eric.

"Non preoccuparti, l'importante è che alla fine vi siate messi insieme." Disse Eric, lanciando uno sguardo molto esplicativo a Trent.

Logan rise silenziosamente guardando i due bisticciare affettuosamente come loro solito. "E a voi due come va invece?" Chiese.

I due smisero di bisticciare, Trent fermandosi a metà di una gomitata, e si fissarono per qualche secondo. "Come sempre, vero?" Disse Trent.

"Come sempre." Rispose Eric. I due sospirarono.

"Le ragazze non mi degnano nemmeno di uno sguardo." Disse Trent.

"Le ragazze sono interessate solo al mio aspetto." Disse Eric.

Logan guardò i due ragazzi e si sentì in colpa per aver fatto quella domanda. "Sono sicuro che un giorno troverete una ragazza che vi meriti. Siete due ottimi amici e due bravi ragazzi." Disse.

Eric e Trent lo guardarono con espressioni sconcertate. "Troppo smielato, vero?" Disse Logan.

"Troppo smielato." Dissero i due in coro. I tre si misero a ridere e cambiarono argomento.

La classe cominciò a riempirsi e poco dopo arrivarono Susan, Amelie e Samantha. Susan corse verso Logan e lo baciò, prendendolo di sorpresa. Logan la guardò a occhi sgranati e sorrise. "Non so cosa ti abbia preso stamattina ma non mi lamenterò di certo!" Disse. Susan rise, i quattro alzarono gli occhi al cielo ma sorrisero.

Amelie era stranamente silenziosa. Samantha sapeva a cosa stava pensando e sospirò. Si avvicinò alla ragazza per parlarle all'orecchio, rabbrividendo per un secondo quando sentì il suo profumo. "Invece di romperti la testa pensa ad una scusa e portalo via. Se servirà ti coprirò io." Mormorò.

Amelie si voltò verso la ragazza, esitazione nei suoi occhi. Samantha la guardò in un modo molto convincente, Amelie sospirò e annuì. "Vado a prendere un caffè. Vieni con me, Trent?" Disse.

"Volentieri!" Disse il ragazzo. Trent si alzò e i due uscirono dalla classe.

Samantha sospirò. "Speriamo che incoraggiarla sia stata la decisione giusta..." Pensò.

* * *

><p><em>"Cosa posso fare Kat?" Chiese Amanda.<em>

_Katherine sospirò. "Non lo so. Non ho esperienza in questo tipo di situazioni. Non ho mai trovato un ragazzo che mi interessasse." Disse._

_"Non vorrei sembrare insistente, mi ha già detto di non volermi dire che problema ha..." Disse Amanda, aggiungendo nei suoi pensieri "Anche se sono quasi sicura di sapere qual è..."_

_Katherine non rispose immediatamente. "Se vuole stare da solo penso ti convenga aspettare che stia meglio. Forzarlo a parlare sarebbe controproducente." Disse._

Amanda e Katherine stavano entrando a scuola, parlando tra loro, quando si sentirono chiamare.

"Emmy! Kat! Aspettateci!" Dissero Jeff e Nick, affrettando il passo per raggiungere le due ragazze.

Vedendo che i due erano tornati alle loro solite personalità, Amanda e Katherine sorrisero. "Ciao ragazzi!" Dissero all'unisono.

I quattro ripresero a camminare verso la classe, vedendo Amelie e Trent uscire nell'altra direzione.

Amelie ordinò il suo caffè e si sedette a un tavolo della caffetteria, aspettando che a Trent fosse servito il suo cappuccino. Il ragazzo la raggiunse e si sedette di fronte a lei. "Come sapevi che ti avrei accompagnato volentieri?" Chiese con tono provocatorio, versando una bustina di zucchero nella tazza e cominciando a mescolare.

"Ti ho osservato e ho imparato che non rifiuteresti mai un invito alla caffetteria e che se nessuno ti invita preferisci rimanere con noi, perché avrei voluto invitarti già da un po' di tempo ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio." Pensò Amelie.

"Samantha non voleva accompagnarmi, Susan era con Logan ed Eric odia il caffè..." Disse Amelie. Trent annuì, voltandosi verso il grande orologio affisso alla parete per vedere quanto tempo mancava all'inizio delle lezioni "...e c'è una cosa che devo dirti." Aggiunse.

Trent abbassò la tazzina da cui aveva appena bevuto un sorso e disse "Sono tutto orecchi."

Amelie prese un gran respiro. "Tu mi piaci." Disse.

A quelle tre parole Trent bevve quasi tutto il contenuto della tazza in un solo sorso, rischiando di farselo andare di traverso. Stette così, con mezza faccia coperta dalla tazza, a fissare Amelie con occhi sgranati, incredulo. "Ma io non sono il tipo di ragazzo che fa per te. Tu sei una bella ragazza e io invece sono..." Disse.

"Non provare nemmeno a dirlo." Disse Amelie, guardando Trent negli occhi con tutta la serietà possibile in quel momento "Potrai non essere il ragazzo più atletico che conosca ma hai una personalità stupenda, sei gentile e adori aiutare gli altri. E sono questo queste le cose che importano."

Trent abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo, e cominciò a tamburellare le dita sul tavolino. Amelie iniziò a fissare il suo caffè, ormai freddo, aspettando una reazione. "E' la prima volta" Disse Trent, non guardando Amelie "E' la prima volta che una ragazza si interessa a me.

"E non ho la più pallida idea di cosa dire." Aggiunse, alzando lo sguardo verso Amelie e finendo la frase con una risata nervosa.

Amelie alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Trent. I due stettero in silenzio, non sapendo cosa dire. La campana suonò e Amelie disse "Penso sia meglio tornare in classe." Trent annuì e si alzò. Amelie bevve il suo caffè e poi lo seguì.

"Cosa devo fare adesso?" Pensò.

* * *

><p>Trent arrivò in classe e si sedette, senza rivolgere una parola a nessuno. Amelie arrivò un minuto dopo, in uno stato simile. Per tutta l'ora seguente Trent non prestò attenzione a nulla, completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri.<p>

Questo non passò inosservato ad Eric che, preoccupato, non appena sentì il suono della campana chiese all'amico "Trent, va tutto bene?"

Trent si voltò verso Eric, scosso dal suo torpore. "Penso di aver appena fatto una sciocchezza." Disse, sembrando sinceramente preoccupato.

Eric, confuso, chiese "Cos'è successo? Anche Amelie sembrava un po' strana quando siete tornati..."

"Amelie mi ha confessato di provare qualcosa per me." Disse Trent guardando l'amico negli occhi.

Eric impiegò qualche secondo a registrare la notizia, guardando Trent a bocca aperta. "Ma è fantastico!" Disse "Hai trovato una ragazza a cui interessi!"

Trent annuì, sapendo che Eric non voleva essere scortese, era semplicemente sorpreso da una situazione che fino a poco tempo prima entrambi avevano ritenuto impossibile. "Però continuo a non capire, quale sarebbe questa sciocchezza che dici di aver fatto?" Chiese Eric.

Trent sospirò. "Dopo che Amelie me l'ha detto sono andato in panico, non le ho risposto e mi sono perfino messo a ridere!" Disse.

Eric sgranò gli occhi. "E lei come l'ha presa?" Chiese.

"Le ho spiegato che non sapevo come reagire ma non so come l'abbia presa... Non penso bene però. Appena è suonata la campana ha insisto che tornassimo subito in classe." Disse Trent.

Eric annuì. "Trent" Disse dopo qualche secondo di silenzio "Posso chiederti una cosa onestamente?"

Trent annuì. "Se non fossi andato in panico come avresti reagito?" Chiese Eric.

* * *

><p>"Avete dei programmi per oggi?" Chiese Jeff.<p>

"Io e Kat andremo al centro commerciale per fare shopping." Rispose Amanda.

"Err..." Mormorò Katherine.

"Cosa?" Chiese Amanda

"Me ne ero dimenticata..." Disse Katherine "Ho detto a mamma che l'avrei potuta accompagnare fuori città oggi pomeriggio..."

Jeff e Nick si scambiarono uno sguardo, aspettandosi che Amanda si arrabbiasse. Invece la ragazza si limitò a sospirare. "Sei sempre la solita, tanto intelligente quanto smemorata." Disse "Vabbè, sarà per un'altra volta..."

"Possiamo accompagnarti noi. O perlomeno io." Disse Nick.

I tre si voltarono verso di lui, sorpresi. "Oggi non ho niente da fare, posso accompagnarti io. Tanto dovrei andarci per fare la spesa." Spiegò Nick.

"Sul serio?" Disse Amanda. Nick annuì e lei sorrise.

"Verrai anche tu Jeff?" Chiese Amanda.

Jeff ci pensò qualche secondo. "Perché no?" Disse.

* * *

><p>Logan e Susan stavano camminando lentamente lungo il cortile, mano nella mano, diretti verso l'uscita. Arrivati al cancello i due si diedero un bacio, Susan si avviò verso la macchina di sua madre e se ne andò. Qualche secondo dopo Logan sentì qualcuno camminare dietro di lui e si voltò.<p>

Trent si fermò a poca distanza da Logan, immobile. Solo le sue mani si muovevano, sfregandosi una con l'altra incessantemente. "Ciao Trent." Disse Logan "Va tutto bene?"

"Sì." Disse Trent. Ci fu una pausa, poi Trent riprese. "Devo chiederti un favore."

Logan non capiva il comportamento dell'amico ma decise di non commentare. "Dimmi tutto. Come posso esserti utile?" Chiese Logan.

"Ho pensato di chiederlo a te perché sei l'unica persona che conosco che abbia una ragazza..." Disse Trent. Logan alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo dove l'amico volesse arrivare.

"...Amelie mi ha confessato di provare qualcosa per me e io non so cosa fare." Concluse Trent. Logan sgranò gli occhi, preso completamente alla sprovvista.

"E tu avresti pensato di chiedere a me?" Disse Logan "Io non mi sono mai dichiarato a Susan, non sono la persona migliore a cui chiedere un consiglio."

"Non ci avevo pensato..." Mormorò Trent.

Logan pensò per qualche secondo. "Per prima cosa devi essere sicuro di ciò che vuoi dirle." Disse.

Trent abbassò lo sguardo. "E' quello il problema..." Disse "Non sono sicuro di cosa dire..."

"A te Amelie piace?" Chiese Logan.

Trent non rispose subito. "E' carina, è simpatica, mi trovo bene con lei. Ma non ho mai pensato a lei come niente più che un'amica. Almeno fino a stamattina." Disse.

Logan annuì, cercando il modo migliore per rispondere. "Perché non provi a dirle questo?" Disse "Essere onesti è fondamentale, e se non sei sicuro è meglio non intraprendere nulla di serio."

Trent annuì. "Penso farò così... Grazie Logan." Disse.

"Di niente. Fammi sapere poi com'è andata, va bene?" Disse Logan.

Trent stava per andarsene quando gli tornò in mente una cosa. "Ah, Logan." Disse. Il ragazzo si voltò. "Pensi che invitarla fuori oggi pomeriggio per parlare sia una buona idea?"

"Mi sembra ottima." Disse Logan "Ciao Trent, buona fortuna!"

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick sedevano fuori dai camerini, aspettando che Amanda uscisse con uno dei vestiti che stava provando. "Ricordarmi perché sono qui?" Chiese Jeff.<p>

"Non avevi niente da fare e io mi ero già impegnato con Amanda." Disse Nick.

Jeff aprì bocca per controbattere ma Nick lo anticipò. "E prima che tu lo dica, sei venuto di tua spontanea volontà, nessuno ti ha costretto." Disse, sogghignando "Consolati, è l'ultimo vestito."

In quel momento Amanda uscì dal camerino e chiese "Cosa ne pensate di questo?"

"Stai benissimo!" Disse Nick "Secondo me dovresti comprarlo."

Amanda sorrise e si voltò verso Jeff. "E tu cosa ne pensi?" Chiese.

Jeff aveva fissato Amanda da quando era uscita dal camerino fino a quando Nick aveva aperto bocca. Quando la ragazza si voltò verso di lui Jeff si irrigidì un secondo. "Sono d'accordo." Disse.

Amanda fortunatamente non aveva notato la strana reazione di Jeff, che non era però passata inosservata a Nick. Quando Amanda si diresse verso la cassa per pagare i suoi vestiti Nick prese da parte Jeff. "Ti è andata bene, devi stare più attento quando la fissi." Disse con un sorrisino provocatorio. Nel suo tono c'era una punta di invidia che non venne colta.

Jeff arrossì. "Si notava così tanto?" Chiese.

"No, ho detto così perché ti leggo nel pensiero." Disse Nick alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Ci fu una pausa. "Credo di provare qualcosa per lei." Mormorò Jeff "C'è qualcosa in lei che non noto nelle altre ragazze."

Se Jeff avesse visto lo sguardo di Nick in quel momento si sarebbe preoccupato per la salute dell'amico. Le parole di Jeff gli avevano fatto sentire un colpo al petto, ma Nick finse un sorriso e chiese "Lei è innamorata di te, perché non gliel'hai ancora detto?"

"Fino a ieri non ero sicuro di volerglielo dire e oggi non ne ho ancora avuto occasione." Disse Jeff.

Nick annuì. Amanda tornò e i due si avviarono dietro di lei. Mentre Nick e Amanda si misero a parlare, Jeff era immerso nei suoi pensieri. Dopo un po', Nick disse "Devo andare a fare la spesa. Mi aspettate qui fuori? Dovrei metterci poco."

"Va bene." Disse Amanda "Ti aspettiamo a quelle panchine laggiù." Nick si voltò, ma prima di allontanarsi fece l'occhiolino a Jeff.

Jeff non capì immediatamente, ma quando la realizzazione lo colpì sorrise. "Mi sta dando campo libero." Pensò.

Amanda appoggiò la sporta con i vestiti e si sedette. "Sono seduta da sola, in un supermercato, con il ragazzo che mi piace ma mi ha praticamente rifiutata. Tutto normale, insomma." Pensò.

Jeff si sedette di fianco ad Amanda e i due non parlarono per qualche secondo, per poi iniziare un discorso qualsiasi solo per colmare l'imbarazzante silenzio. Ben presto anche il discorso divenne imbarazzante, così Amanda decise di non dire nulla, fingendosi interessata a qualcosa sul suo cellulare. "Cosa sto aspettando?" Pensò Jeff "Fra poco Nick tornerà e non avrò combinato nulla!"

Jeff pensò velocemente a cosa dire. "Emmy, posso parlarti?" Disse.

Amanda si voltò verso Jeff, sorpresa dalla domanda. "Certo, perché?" Disse.

Jeff pensò qualche secondo e sospirò. "Ora o mai più." Disse, tra sè e sè, avvicinandosi ad Amanda fino a che le loro labbra si toccarono.

* * *

><p><em>Devo parlarti. Se vuoi vedermi, appuntamento al bar, solita ora. -T<em>

Amelie rilesse il messaggio un'altra volta, cercando di capire cosa doversi aspettare. Sospirò, alzando lo sguardo dal cellulare verso le porte di vetro del bar.

"Mi ha chiesto di uscire, è già un passo avanti." Pensò.

Amelie entrò nel bar, la campanella sopra la porta suonò. Trent si voltò, come aveva fatto ogni volta da quando era arrivato, e Amelie lo vide. Sedendosi di fronte a Trent, Amelie disse "Ciao."

"Ciao." Disse Trent "Ti ho ordinato un caffè, stamattina per colpa mia ne hai bevuto uno freddo..."

Amelie arrossì leggermente e prese la tazzina. "Perché fa così? Pensavo non gli piacessi..." Pensò.

"Di cosa devi parlarmi?" Chiese Amelie.

Trent sospirò. "Stamattina sono stato stupido, volevo scusarmi. Mi sono messo a ridere, ma giuro di non averlo fatto apposta." Disse.

Amelie non rispose, fissando il suo caffè. Trent decise di tentare allora il tutto per tutto. "Amy, non so cosa tu stia pensando, probabilmente sei arrabbiata con me, ma voglio essere onesto." Disse "Prima di stamattina non ho mai pensato che tu potessi provare qualcosa per me."

Amelie annuì, continuando a non guardare Trent. "E' un modo gentile per dirmi che devi pensarci?" Disse, voce poco più di un mormorio.

Trent alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Perché non riesco mai a farmi capire?" Disse "No. Volevo dire che forse ci vorrà del tempo, ma se avrai la pazienza di aspettarmi, potremmo provare."

Amelie alzò lo sguardo, guardando Trent a occhi sgranati. "Ma allora..." Pensò.

"Amelie, ti metteresti con me?" Disse Trent, interrompendo i pensieri di Amelie.

Amelie sorrise, facendo sorridere anche Trent. "Con piacere." Disse.

* * *

><p>Amanda stette così, a occhi sgranati, una mano sulla bocca, incredula. Era stato un semplice tocco di labbra, un paio di secondi a malapena, ma non riusciva a capire se l'avesse solo immaginato.<p>

"C-che cosa...?" Disse Amanda.

Jeff prese un gran respiro. "Ci ho pensato, come mi avevi chiesto. Mi ci è voluto un po' per capire cosa provavo per te, ma più passavo tempo con te più mi rendevo conto del fatto che tu hai un qualcosa che le altre ragazze non hanno, e questo mi ha colpito." Disse.

Amanda non cambiò espressione per qualche secondo, poi un sorriso cominciò a insinuarsi sul suo volto. "Sto sognando, non può essere vero." Mormorò.

"Credici, perché non sto mentendo." Disse Jeff, sorridendo. Amanda, in risposta, lo baciò.

Nick aveva assistito a tutta la scena, e anche se aveva finito di fare la spesa da un po' non se la sentì di avvicinarsi ai due, sia per evitare una situazione imbarazzante, sia per avere il tempo di calmare il conflitto che stava infuriando dentro di sè.

"Ho fatto la cosa giusta. L'importante è che lui sia felice." Pensò.

* * *

><p>Samantha sedeva a un tavolo nel loro solito bar, aspettando Nick. Il ragazzo entrò e si mise a sedere di fronte a lei. "Ho già ordinato per entrambi. Spero ti piaccia il tè." Disse Samantha.<p>

"Perché mi hai chiamato così d'urgenza?" Chiese Nick, cercando di rimanere calmo.

"Penso ti sia arrivata la lieta notizia." Disse Samantha con tono carico di sarcasmo.

"Sono stato io a spingere Jeff. Sono felice per loro." Disse Nick, non guardando Samantha.

Samantha lanciò uno sguardo incredulo a Nick ma decise di non rigirare il coltello nella piaga. "So come ti senti. Sono stata io a spingere Amelie." Pensò.

Samantha sospirò. "Nick." Disse. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, incrociando il suo. "Ti ho chiamato un qui per un motivo ben preciso."

Nick le fece segno di proseguire. "Prima però devi dirmi una cosa." Disse Samantha.

"Cosa?" Chiese Nick.

"Sei innamorato di Jeff?" Chiese Samantha.

Nick sgranò gli occhi e guardò da un'altra parte. Samantha sentì un colpo allo stomaco, sapeva come Nick si stava sentendo in quel momento. "Jeff è il mio migliore amico." Disse "E' sempre stato qui per me. E' la persona a cui voglio più bene a questo mondo."

"Da quando l'ho baciato l'altro giorno però ho cominciato a notare cose che prima non notavo. Come parlare con lui riesca sempre a farmi tornare il sorriso, come stare in sua compagnia mi faccia sentire bene." Disse. Samantha non rispose, lasciandolo sfogare.

"Ricordo vari momenti durante questi anni a cui non avevo mai dato peso, tutti ora hanno un senso. Credo di essere sempre stato innamorato di lui in qualche modo e voglio solo che lui sia felice, anche senza di me." Concluse Nick, la sua voce incrinandosi leggermente.

Samantha lasciò passare qualche secondo. "Nick, so che l'hai fatto con buone intenzioni, ma forse avresti dovuto aspettare. C'è una speranza che lui sia bisessuale, il modo in cui ha reagito quando vi siete baciati-" Iniziò a dire, ma fu interrotta.

"Sam, è inutile. Guarda in faccia la realtà." Disse Nick tra le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere "Jeff non è gay, non è bisessuale, non proverà mai niente per me. Devo farmene una ragione."

Samantha non sapeva cosa dire per risollevare l'amico, conosceva troppo bene la situazione in cui si trovava. Quando Nick sembrò essersi calmato, disse "Speravo non succedesse la stessa cosa anche a lui." Pensò "Pensavo sul serio che Jeff non fosse come Amelie."

"So che ti sembrerà un'idea folle, e forse lo è, ma volevo proporti una cosa." Disse Samantha.

Nick alzò un sopracciglio, curioso di sapere cosa potesse essere così importante. "Nessuno di noi due è pronto a fare coming out, giusto?" Disse Samantha. Nick annuì.

"E entrambe le persone di cui siamo innamorati hanno trovato qualcuno, quindi, stavo pensando che potremmo..." Samantha si interruppe, cercando le parole migliori per esprimere il concetto.

"Penso dovremmo metterci insieme." Concluse Samantha.

Nick sembrava sul punto di mettersi a ridere. "Samantha. Tu sei lesbica, io sono gay. E ovviamente non siamo innamorati uno dell'altra. Per qualche motivo dovremmo metterci insieme?" Disse Nick.

"Per fingere." Disse Samantha "Fingere di essere etero e che non ci interessino Amelie e Jeff."

"...ti sto ascoltando." Disse Nick, ora interessato.

"Adesso che Amelie è insieme a Trent credo che starle vicino sarà molto più difficile. E penso lo stesso varrà per te con Jeff." Disse. Nick annuì. "Se non vorremo farci scoprire però dovremo comportarci come sempre."

"E tu proporresti di far finta di essere insieme perché...?" Disse Nick.

"Perché potremmo usarlo come prova se qualcuno sospettasse qualcosa e perché così avremo un'ulteriore scusa per non passare troppo tempo con loro. E meno tempo passeremo con loro, prima riusciremo a dimenticarli." Disse.

Nick sorrise. "Ti ho mai detto che sei un genio? Se fossi etero penso potrei innamorarmi di te." Disse "Penso che se saremo buoni attori sarà la nostra salvezza."

Samantha sorrise. "Lo prenderò come un sì. Da domani mattina sarai il mio ragazzo." Disse.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Vrrr, vrrr, vrrr...*_

_Nick prese in mano il cellulare per controllare chi lo stesse chiamando._

_Il display illuminato mostrava un nome che Nick sperava di non vedere. Non in quel momento._

_Esitando un attimo, Nick portò il cellulare all'orecchio. "Pronto?" Chiese._

"_Ciao Nick. Ti volevo ringraziare per oggi." Disse Jeff "Non ne ho avuto l'occasione prima. Sei tornato subito a casa dopo aver finito la spesa..."_

"_Come se ti fosse dispiaciuto." Pensò Nick, ricordando come Jeff e Amanda si fossero praticamente incollati durante il poco tempo tra quando si erano baciati e quando avevano deciso di andare via dal centro commerciale._

"_Non c'è di che." Disse "Cerca solo di non rovinare tutto."_

"_Cercherò di non farlo." Disse Jeff. A Nick sembrava di poterlo veder sorridere. "Adesso scusami ma devo andare! Ci vediamo domattina per andare a scuola!"_

_Nick rimase qualche secondo così, immerso nei suoi pensieri. All'improvviso però il cellulare vibrò un'altra volta. Sul display, Samantha._

* * *

><p>Logan ed Eric arrivarono a scuola leggermente più tardi del solito, pensando di trovare Trent ad aspettarli. Rimasero però sorpresi: la classe era completamente vuota. I due si guardarono, perplessi. "Credi che sia un buon segno?" Chiese Eric.<p>

"Penso lo scopriremo solo quando arriverà." Rispose Logan.

I due si sedettero, aspettando i loro amici.

* * *

><p><em>Mi aspetteresti fuori se non sei già arrivato? -A<br>_

_Sono in ritardo, la sveglia non ha suonato. Spero non dovrai aspettarmi tu. -T_

"Fai che non sia già arrivata fai che non sia già arrivata fai che non sia già arrivata!" Pensava Trent mentre correva verso la scuola.

"Ma perché la sveglia doveva scaricarsi proprio oggi?"

Arrivato davanti alla scuola Trent si guardò intorno e non vedendo Amelie tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Meno male, non è ancora arrivata." Pensò.

"E se fosse già entrata, stanca di aspettarmi?" 

_Sei già arrivata? -T_

"Eccomi!" Si sentì dopo qualche secondo. Trent si voltò e vide Amelie comparire da dietro l'angolo insieme a Samantha. "Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare." Aggiunse, sorridendo leggermente.

Trent sorrise. "Non preoccuparti, sono appena arrivato anche io." Disse. Amelie si avvicinò, gli diede un bacio e lo prese per mano. Trent rimase stupito qualche secondo, arrossendo leggermente.

Samantha fece una smorfia. I due non la notarono, troppo concentrati su loro stessi, e lei si ricompose subito. "Vi lascio soli. Ho anche io qualcosa da fare." Disse, cercando di mantenere un tono tra il neutro e l'incoraggiante.

Detto questo Samantha si voltò, dirigendosi verso la scuola mentre scriveva un messaggio. Trent lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo ad Amelie, che in risposta poté solo dare una scrollata di spalle.

I due restarono così per qualche secondo, poi Trent sorrise. "Ciao." Disse, spostandole una ciocca di capelli per rimetterla a posto.

Amelie sorrise. "Ciao anche a te." Dicendo questo, si avvicinò a Trent, si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò di nuovo. I due si staccarono dopo qualche secondo, Trent stupito ancora una volta.

Amelie rise. Trent la guardò, non capendo. "Avevi un'espressione adorabile." Disse lei, sorridendo.

Trent sorrise e i due entrarono a scuola, non lasciando la mano dell'altro.

* * *

><p><em>Ricordati il nostro piano. Ho appena avuto la prova che ci sarà indispensabile. -S<em>

Nick alzò lo sguardo, vedendo Jeff e Amanda baciarsi. Il suo stomaco diede un colpo e fu subito costretto a distogliere lo sguardo. 

_Ne ho appena avuto la prova anche io. Se intendi. -N_

"A chi stai scrivendo?" Nick si voltò, vedendo Katherine camminare di fianco a lui.

"Samantha." Rispose Nick.

"Anche lei si annoia, eh?" Disse Katherine.

Nick alzò un sopracciglio, confuso. "Amelie è insieme a Trent, si sono messi insieme ieri. Me lo ha detto Amelie, non è un segreto, non preoccuparti." Disse Katherine.

"Oh, lo so." Pensò Nick. "Sì, me l'ha detto Samantha ieri sera." Disse.

"Vedendo l'atteggiamento di quei due" Disse, facendo cenno verso Jeff e Amanda "Penso sia nella nostra stessa situazione."

Nick sorrise. "Lei è anche da sola. Io almeno sto parlando con te." Disse.

"Non vorrei essere nei suoi panni." Disse Katherine.

Durante la chiacchierata i quattro erano arrivati a scuola e stavano ora entrando in classe. Logan, Eric e Samantha stavano parlando con Amelie e Trent, che sedevano insieme su un banco.

Samantha incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Nick e i due annuirono. Nick si sedette di fianco a Samantha e sussurrò, così che solo la ragazza potesse sentirlo "Qual è il tuo piano?"

"Al momento giusto richiamiamo l'attenzione e diamo la notizia. Si sono già formate due coppie in poco tempo, non avremo molta attenzione su di noi." Rispose Samantha "Per ora fai finta di niente. Lascia fare a me e dammi corda quando verrà il momento."

Logan guardò l'orologio. "Che strano." Disse. "Susan non è ancora arrivata." Gli altri otto si guardarono, sentendosi colpevoli: erano talmente abituati alla presenza di Susan al fianco di Logan da non aver notato l'assenza della ragazza.

"Amelie, Samantha. Come mai Susan non era con voi oggi?" Chiese Logan.

"Non facciamo il tragitto insieme, arriviamo allo stesso momento per abitudine." Disse Amelie.

"Oggi però non c'era. Forse è malata." Disse Samantha.

"Penso mi avrebbe avvertito..." Disse Logan.

Proprio in quel momento Susan entrò in classe, sorridendo. "Ciao ragazzi!" Disse.

Logan sorrise e fece per alzarsi, ma Susan scosse la testa. "Stai dove sei." Disse.

I nove la guardarono, non capendo. Fu in quel momento che notarono che la ragazza aveva le mani dietro la schiena. "Cosa stai nascondendo dietro la schiena?" Chiese Katherine.

Susan sorrise ancora di più e si avvicinò a Logan, che capì di essere coinvolto. "Susan?" Chiese.

Susan porse al ragazzo un piccolo pacchetto. Logan lo prese e continuando a guardare Susan con sguardo interrogativo aprì la carta, rivelando una piccola scatolina nera, chiusa con un fermaglio.

Logan guardò Susan ancora una volta. La ragazza si limitò a sorridere. "Aprilo." Disse.

Logan aprì la scatolina e sorrise. "So che non dobbiamo festeggiare nessun avvenimento particolare ma quando ieri pomeriggio sono passata davanti alla gioielleria non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a te e... stamattina l'ho comprata." Disse Susan.

"Oh Susan, sei fantastica." Disse Logan, alzando lo sguardo verso la ragazza "Cos'ho fatto per meritarmi una ragazza come te?"

Susan sorrise. "Ti piace?" Chiese.

Logan si alzò e per tutta risposta la baciò. Qualcuno si schiarì la gola e i due si voltarono verso gli otto, che li stavano guardando con una vasta gamma di espressioni. "Ci saremmo anche noi, sapete?" Disse Amanda "E non so gli altri, ma sarei curiosa di sapere cosa c'è in quella scatola."

Logan e Susan arrossirono leggermente e sorrisero, poi Logan prese qualcosa dalla scatolina: una collana con un mezzo cuore. Gli otto sorrisero. "Susan, sei una grande." Disse Trent "Sei riuscita a intenerire Logan. Ci vuole del talento!"

Logan lanciò un'occhiataccia a Trent, che sorrise in risposta, poi si volse verso Susan, che gli mise la collana. Nel fare questo, data l'altezza del suo ragazzo, Susan dovette sbilanciarsi leggermente e dalla sua maglia uscì una collana, identica a quella che aveva regalato a Logan.

"E dopo questa dolcissima dimostrazione di affetto" Disse Samantha, alzandosi e facendo un cenno verso Logan e Susan "Avrei una notizia in più per cui rallegrarvi."

Nove paia di occhi si voltarono verso di lei, e un paio di occhi verdi in particolare incrociò il suo sguardo. Samantha fece un cenno e Nick si alzò, fermandosi di fianco alla ragazza. I due si presero per mano e Samantha disse "Io e Nick siamo insieme."

Gli otto fecero le loro congratulazioni e alcune domande a cui Samantha rispose prontamente. "Deve averci pensato veramente molto per costruire una copertura così ben fatta. Meglio darle corda." Pensò Nick, mettendole un braccio attorno alla vita e sorridendo.

* * *

><p>Jeff stava ancora fissando Samantha, incredulo. "Nick non mi ha detto niente." Pensò "Non che sia obbligato a farlo, ma è la prima volta che non mi dice qualcosa del genere!"<p>

"...a dirla tutta, non è mai capitato che dovesse dirmi qualcosa del genere..."

"...ho fatto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare senza accorgermene?"

Jeff stette così, sguardo perso nel vuoto, cercando di ricordare se avesse potuto fare qualcosa per giustificare il comportamento dell'amico. Dopo qualche secondo di inutile ricerca il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e vide che Nick aveva messo un braccio attorno alla vita di Samantha, così che i due erano praticamente attaccati l'uno all'altro.

A quella vista Jeff sentì un colpo allo stomaco e quella sensazione che non riusciva a spiegare tornò. Aveva già sentito tante volte quella sensazione, la stessa che aveva sentito dopo il bacio con Nick.

"Il mio migliore amico ha appena trovato una ragazza. Perché non sono contento per lui?" Pensò.

"Jeff?" Chiamò Amanda. Nessuna risposta.

"Jeff, stai bene?" Chiese Amanda, mettendo una mano sul braccio di Jeff.

Jeff si voltò verso Amanda, che lo stava guardando, preoccupata, e incrociò il suo sguardo. Gli occhi della ragazza erano di un bel colore verde, erano una delle cose che Jeff preferiva di Amanda, ma in loro c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Non erano il verde giusto.

Riponendo inconsciamente quei pensieri, Jeff cercò di sorridere e prese la mano di Amanda. "Scusa, ero sovrappensiero." Disse. Amanda sembrò accettare la risposta e annuì.

* * *

><p>Trent era nervoso: il gesto di Susan gli aveva fatto capire quanto fosse inesperto in tutto ciò che riguardasse una relazione. Non sapendo cosa fare, decise di parlarne con Amelie stessa.<p>

"Amy, posso parlarti un secondo?" Disse Trent.

Amelie si voltò verso il suo ragazzo, facendogli segno di parlare. "So che dirlo proprio a te forse è strano ma... Io non ho idea di come dovermi comportare." Disse Trent.

Amelie alzò un sopracciglio, confusa. "Cosa intendi?" Chiese.

"Non ho mai avuto una ragazza. Non ho mai pensato che ne avrei avuta una. Non so come devo comportarmi in questa situazione." Disse Trent.

Amelie sorrise. "Sei carino quando sei imbarazzato." Disse.

Trent arrossì e Amelie si dovette trattenere dal ridere. "Non devi preoccuparti." Disse Amelie "Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che potesse essere un problema?"

"...il regalo di Susan a Logan." Mormorò Trent.

"Trent, conosci bene quanto me la loro situazione , è come se fossero insieme da sempre. Credevi davvero che mi aspettassi qualcosa del genere da parte tua?" Disse Amelie.

Trent annuì leggermente e Amelie lo abbracciò. Il ragazzo sorrise e i due rimasero così per qualche secondo. "Comunque, dicevo sul serio" Disse Amelie "Sei carino quando sei imbarazzato." Trent sorrise ancora di più e la baciò.

* * *

><p>Eric sospirò. "Avrei potuto accettare l'invito di Trent e andare con lui e Amelie al bar, ma se anche Samantha fosse venuta avrebbe portato con sé Nick." Pensò "Avrei fatto la figura dell'incomodo."<p>

Eric si guardò intorno e vide Katherine sedere dall'altra parte della classe con Amanda e Jeff. I due si alzarono, lasciando la ragazza da sola. Eric decise allora di andare a parlare con lei

"Ciao Kat." Disse Eric, sedendosi vicino alla ragazza.

Katherine alzò lo sguardo. "Ciao Eric. Scusami un secondo." Disse, riportando la sua attenzione sul quadernino che aveva davanti a sé.

Katherine scrisse altre due righe e mise un punto, poi appoggiò la matita. "Eccomi." Disse.

Eric alzò un sopracciglio. "Cosa stavi facendo?" Chiese.

"Scrivevo." Disse Katherine, arrossendo leggermente e riponendo il blocco notes nel suo zaino.

Eric continuava a guardarla con espressione confusa. "Non sapevo scrivessi, eppure quando non sei con tua sorella passi buona parte del tempo con me e Trent." Disse.

"Quasi nessuno lo sa." Disse Katherine, non guardando Eric.

"Come mai?" Chiese Eric, incuriosito.

"Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno." Disse Katherine "Probabilmente qualcuno chiederebbe di leggere."

Eric annuì. "Sono sicuro che tu scriva bene, non dovresti vergognarti." Disse.

"Non è quello." Disse Katherine, voltandosi verso il ragazzo. "Beh, anche quello. Ma mi darebbe più fastidio essere al centro dell'attenzione."

Eric sorrise. Katherine era l'unica persona che lo capiva. I due non odiavano la compagnia, ma entrambi preferivano la calma e odiavano essere al centro dell'attenzione.

"Facciamo così." Disse Eric "Dato che Trent è con Amelie e Amanda è con Jeff, passiamo un po' di tempo insieme io e te."

Katherine lo guardò, confusa. Eric allora spiegò "Non so te, ma io mi stavo annoiando. Non sono abituato all'assenza di Trent, e se le cose staranno così, saremo da soli abbastanza spesso."

Katherine annuì. "Vorrei provare a leggere ciò che hai scritto. Sai che sono discreto quanto te, quindi non devi preoccuparti." Disse Eric, sorridendo.

Katherine ci pensò un attimo. Eric allora aggiunse "Potrei correggere ciò che hai scritto finora, così da poterlo sistemare se un giorno lo vorrai far leggere a qualcuno."

Katherine aspettò un altro paio di secondi prima di rispondere. "Ok." Disse "Magari potrai darmi una mano nel punto in cui sono bloccata... Ma devi promettermi che non riderai."

"Prometto." Disse Eric, sorridendo. Katherine gli diede il quadernino e lui iniziò subito a leggere.

* * *

><p>"Jeff non si è ancora fatto sentire. Forse è un bene..." Pensò Nick.<p>

Si sentì una vibrazione e il cellulare di Samantha si illuminò. La ragazza lo prese e lesse il nome sullo schermo: Amelie.

Samantha sorrise inconsciamente e lesse il messaggio. Quando risollevò lo sguardo, il sorriso era sparito dal suo volto. "Nick." Disse "Abbiamo un problema."

"Cos'è successo?" Chiese Nick.

"Amelie mi ha chiesto se voglio raggiungere lei e Trent al bar." Disse Samantha con aria combattuta "Cosa mi consigli di fare?"

Nick ci pensò qualche minuto. "Forse dovresti andarci. Se te l'ha chiesto vuol dire che ha piacere di passare un po' di tempo con te." Disse Nick, aggiungendo sottovoce "Al contrario di Jeff..."

Samantha non lo sentì e annuì. "Verrai con me, vero?" Disse.

"Certo." Rispose Nick. Samantha sospirò e mandò la risposta.

* * *

><p>Amelie, Trent, Samantha e Nick sedevano al bar, parlando. Nick non stava prestando molta attenzione al discorso, controllando il suo cellulare. "Ancora nessun messaggio..." Pensò.<p>

"Nick, va tutto bene?" Chiese Amelie "Mi sembri distratto."

Nick sollevò lo sguardo. "Non è niente." Rispose, fingendo un sorriso.

"Sei sicuro? Non sei obbligato a rimanere se non stai bene." Disse Trent.

"Sto bene, non preoccupatevi. Forse sono solo un po' stanco." Disse Nick.

Amelie e Trent non sembrarono convinti ma annuirono. Samantha si avvicinò e disse, appena udibile da Nick stesso "Jeff ti ha scritto?"

Nick sospirò. "No." Disse "E' quello il problema."

Samantha lo guardò, confusa. "Cosa intendi?" Disse.

"Anche se vederlo con Amanda fa male, Jeff è comunque il mio migliore amico. Per lui e tutti gli altri io e te siamo insieme e lui non si è nemmeno degnato di scrivermi un messaggio." Disse Nick.

Samantha annuì. "E' strano... Posso capire che stia passando del tempo con Amanda, ma almeno un messaggio... Forse ti parlerà dopo." Disse.

"Non so se sperare tu abbia ragione." Disse Nick.

* * *

><p>Jeff stava fissando lo schermo del suo cellulare da qualche minuto, senza parlare. Nella sua mente si stava combattendo una silenziosa battaglia. "Non so cosa pensare." Mormorò tra sé e sé.<p>

"Nick non mi ha detto niente su Samantha. Non è da lui."

"E oggi non mi ha ancora scritto niente..." Pensò, controllando i messaggi ancora una volta.

"Eppure non mi sembra di aver fatto qualcosa che potesse farlo arrabbiare!"

Amanda ritornò dal bagno e vide Jeff fissare il suo cellulare, perso nei pensieri. "E' la seconda volta che si comporta in modo strano oggi." Pensò.

"Jeff, è successo qualcosa?" Chiese la ragazza, un po' preoccupata.

"Nick." Disse Jeff "Si sta comportando in modo strano."

"Cosa intendi? A me sembrava che si comportasse come solito quando l'ho visto prima con Samantha... Beh, a parte essere incollato a lei." Disse Amanda.

"Quello è il problema!" Disse Jeff "Non mi ha mai detto niente su Samantha!"

Amanda alzò un sopracciglio. "E cosa c'è di strano?" Chiese, con tono monocorde.

Jeff la guardò per qualche secondo, non capendo se la ragazza stesse scherzando o fosse seria. "Io e Nick siamo migliori amici da anni, ci siamo sempre detti tutto fino ad adesso. E se fosse una cosa banale non mi preoccuperei, ma Samantha è la sua prima ragazza!" Disse.

Amanda guardò Jeff in modo strano. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, disse "Non per volerti criticare, ma... Non ti sembra di star esagerando un po'?"

Jeff sospirò. "Forse hai ragione, ma non è da lui comportarsi così. Spero stia bene..." Disse.

Amanda sembrò infastidita da queste parole, ma Jeff non lo notò. "Ma sì, è Nick, cosa vuoi che sia." Disse, avvicinandosi a Jeff per abbracciarlo.

Jeff si scostò. Amanda lo guardò, capendo di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. "Cosa vorresti dire con questo?" Disse Jeff con tono freddo.

Amanda non rispose. "Cosa vorresti dire con questo." Ripeté Jeff, scandendo ogni parola.

"Intendevo che... Nick avrà i suoi motivi per comportarsi così..." Balbettò Amanda.

Jeff continuò a guardare male Amanda. "Qual è il tuo problema con Nick?" Chiese, indignato.

"Vuoi sapere qual è il mio problema con Nick? Il mio problema è che in tutto oggi non hai fatto altro che pensare a lui!" Disse Amanda, alzando la voce "Credi che non abbia visto il modo in cui guardavi lui e Samantha? Credi che non abbia visto come hai controllato il tuo cellulare ogni cinque secondi per tutto il tempo sperando di ricevere un messaggio da lui?"

"Beh scusami tanto se sono preoccupato per il mio migliore amico!" Urlò Jeff, e dopo aver detto quelle parole Jeff se ne andò senza voltarsi, fermamente deciso a parlare con Nick.

Jeff non aveva però capito cosa stesse cercando realmente cercando di dire Amanda.

* * *

><p><em>Kat, potresti farmi un favore? -A<em>

_Cosa ti serve? -K_

_Potresti parlare con Jeff e dirgli una cosa da parte mia? -A_

Jeff stava per lasciare l'aula e andare a parlare con Nick, quando sentì una voce chiamare"Jeff!"

Jeff si girò, vedendo una massa di capelli rossi correre verso di lui. "Aspettami!" Disse Katherine.

Katherine raggiunse Jeff e riprese fiato. "Ciao Kat." Disse Jeff.

"Devo parlarti." Disse Katherine. Jeff le fece cenno di proseguire. "So che sei arrabbiato con Amanda ma lei..."

"Fermati." La interruppe Jeff "Se vuole che la perdoni, deve venire a parlarmi lei." Disse "E deve darmi delle buone ragioni per ciò che ha detto."

Katherine annuì e sospirò. "Sapevo che avresti detto qualcosa del genere..." Disse.

"Dille che domani sarò disposto ad ascoltarla." Disse Jeff, avviandosi verso l'esterno.

* * *

><p>Nick era appena fuori da scuola e stava aspettando Jeff. Dopo aver aspettato qualche minuto, sospirò e si diresse verso casa. "Jeff sarà ancora con Amanda..." Pensò.<p>

Jeff vide Nick e affrettò il passo per raggiungerlo. Nick si voltò e lo vide "Sembra che Samantha avesse ragione in fin dei conti..." Pensò.

Nick si accorse che me mentre si era voltato. un sorriso gli si era stampato sul viso. "Dannazione Nick, controllati! Non ti ha parlato per tutto oggi, dovresti essere arrabbiato con lui!"

"Scusa il ritardo, Katherine mi ha fermato mentre stavo uscendo." Disse Jeff, che si stupì della semplicità con cui era riuscito a parlare a Nick nonostante la situazione.

Nick si fermò e si voltò verso Jeff, ferito dall'apparente disinteresse dell'amico. "Non ci siamo parlati per tutto oggi e tutto ciò che riesci a dire è questo?" Chiese con tono indignato.

Jeff sgranò gli occhi alla reazione dell'amico. "Ma... Io pensavo tu fossi arrabbiato con me!" Disse.

Nick fu sorpreso dall'affermazione, ma incrociò le braccia e aspettò che Jeff proseguisse. "Non mi avevi detto niente su Samantha e normalmente ci diciamo tutto... Pensavo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato senza accorgermene e che tu fossi arrabbiato con me..." Disse Jeff.

Nick guardò Jeff e scosse la testa, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. "Siamo due stupidi." Disse "Io pensavo che tu fossi arrabbiato con me perché non mi hai parlato tutto oggi..."

Jeff si sentì sollevato nel sapere che Nick non fosse arrabbiato con lui, ma non capì quale potesse essere allora il motivo del suo comportamento. "Se non sei arrabbiato con me perché non mi hai mai detto niente su te e Samantha?" Chiese Jeff.

Nick sgranò gli occhi. "Pensa in fretta!" Disse una voce nella sua testa.

"Stavi già pensando ad Amanda, non volevo che ti preoccupassi per me." Disse Nick, sentendosi un po' in colpa per star mentendo. "Ma è meglio mentire che dire la verità. Rovinerei tutto." Pensò.

Jeff credette alla bugia e annuì. "Sai, prima ti stavo per scrivere, ma Amanda mi ha distratto e alla fine ho deciso di parlarti di persona..." Disse.

Nick sentì un colpo allo stomaco alla menzione di Amanda, ma ormai stava diventando bravo a fare di niente e rimase impassibile. "Parlando di Amanda... Come va con lei?" Chiese Nick, aggiungendo nella sua mente "Penso sia questo ciò che un migliore amico dovrebbe chiedere..."

Nick vide una strana luce negli occhi di Jeff. "Abbiamo litigato." Disse. Nick lo guardò a occhi sgranati. "Stava sparlando di te."

Nick rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, poi sorrise e si arrischiò ad abbracciare l'amico. Jeff rimase inizialmente sorpreso ma abbracciò Nick a sua volta.

Nick sospirò, assaporando l'abbraccio. "Quanto vorrei poterlo fare più spesso..." Pensò.

"E' diverso rispetto ad un abbraccio con Amanda." Pensò Jeff "E' più... familiare..."

I due si staccarono e ripresero la strada verso casa. Un pensiero stava cercando di prendere forma nella mente di Jeff mentre Nick stava riflettendo su qualcosa.

"...sai cos'ho notato?" Disse Nick all'improvviso.

"Cosa?" Chiese Jeff, distolto dai suoi pensieri.

"Io e Amanda ci assomigliamo." Disse Nick "Capelli neri, occhi verdi, non eccessivamente alti..."

Jeff osservò il profilo di Nick da capo a piedi. "Non lo avevo mai notato..." Mormorò.

Jeff guardò di nuovo Nick, soffermandosi questa volta sui suoi occhi e riconoscendo in loro il verde a cui stava pensando prima. Il viso di Jeff perse parte del colore quando un dubbio che aveva relegato nelle profondità della sua mente la notte dopo aver baciato Nick riaffiorò.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jeff e Nick erano in camera di Jeff, il primo disteso prono sul letto, il secondo seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, le loro consuete posizioni di studio. Tutto era come solito, i due stavano parlando e ridendo da buoni amici quali erano._

_A un certo punto Nick si alzò in piedi e si buttò su Jeff. I due cominciarono a fare finta di lottare. Anche questo era successo altre volte, nulla di insolito._

_I due continuarono ad azzuffarsi per un po', ma il letto era piccolo e caddero sul pavimento. Jeff prese allora Nick di sorpresa e, essendo più alto, riuscì a mettersi sopra di lui e bloccarlo._

_Entrambi stavano sorridendo, ansimanti e leggermente sudati per la fatica. "Hai vinto solo perché sei più alto." Disse Nick, tentando di riprendere fiato "Vorrei essere più alto per fartela pagare."_

_Jeff sorrise ma non rispose subito alla provocazione. "Non riusciresti a vincere comunque." Disse. "E per me sei perfetto così come sei." Aggiunse, quasi mormorando._

_Nick sorrise, guardando Jeff come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, i suoi occhi sembravano brillare sotto la luce del lampadario sovrastante. "Te l'ho mai detto che il verde dei tuoi occhi è il mio colore preferito?" Mormorò Jeff, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Nick._

_I due stettero così, guardandosi negli occhi per qualche secondo. Nick si leccò le labbra e Jeff non riuscì più a trattenersi: chiuse lo spazio tra le sue labbra e quelle di Nick, baciandolo dolcemente._

Jeff aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi di soprassalto. "Ok" Pensò, cercando di calmarsi "Questo cosa dovrebbe dire?"

Jeff fissò il soffitto per qualche minuto, incapace di levarsi dalla mente la scena. "Il colore degli occhi di Nick, il bacio stesso... Sembrava tutto così reale!" Pensò.

Jeff si passò due dita sulle labbra, giurando di poter quasi sentire la pressione di quelle dell'amico, come quella sera a casa di Amelie. "Non mi era dispiaciuto quella sera." Pensò.

"...E non mi dispiacerebbe se dovesse succedere di nuovo." Ammise a se stesso.

"Ma questo, cosa mi rende?" Pensò, riaddormentandosi.

* * *

><p>Nick uscì di casa e camminò fino a casa di Jeff, dove si fermò e suonò al campanello. Dopo pochi istanti Jeff aprì la porta, salutò i genitori e raggiunse Nick in strada.<p>

Jeff non ricordava il sogno che lo aveva svegliato quella notte, quindi il suo comportamento era il solito. A un certo punto però Nick rise e Jeff si girò verso di lui, incrociando il suo sguardo. Nel momento in cui vide il verde degli occhi di Nick brillare, il sogno gli passò di nuovo davanti.

Jeff non riuscì più a guardare Nick in faccia. "Chissà cosa penserebbe di me se sapesse che sogno ho fatto su di lui..." Pensò.

"...Però anche lui ha ammesso che il nostro bacio gli era piaciuto, non penso reagirebbe male. Non potrò certo dirgli che il sogno riguardava lui, ma potrei parlargli della situazione..."

"...Nick?" Disse Jeff, in un tono così basso che era impossibile essere sicuri se Nick avesse sentito.

Nick aveva però sentito e si era voltato verso Jeff. "Sì?" Chiese.

Jeff arrossì leggermente. "Posso parlarti di una cosa?" Disse, non guardando Nick.

"Certo." Disse Nick, confuso.

"Ricordi quella sera a casa di Amelie, quando ci siamo baciati?" Disse Jeff, appena udibile.

Nick sbiancò leggermente. "E come potrei non farlo?" Pensò "Ma perché vorrà parlarne ancora?"

Jeff continuò. "Dopo quella sera mi è capitato un paio di volte di ripensare al fatto che tu sei un maschio, e l'idea di baciarti non mi fa schifo, anzi." Disse.

Nick non sapeva cosa pensare. Voleva sperare che Jeff stesse cercando di arrivare dove stava pensando, ma sapeva che era impossibile. "Anche a me è capitato." Ammise Nick, cercando di non tradire il proprio nervosismo.

Jeff annuì, sollevato. "Se non altro ora sono sicuro che la prenderà bene." Pensò.

I due stettero in silenzio qualche secondo. "Nick, non ne sono sicuro, ma penso di essere attratto anche dagli uomini." Disse Jeff, aggiungendo nei suoi pensieri "Anche se finora l'unico sei tu."

Nick stava guardando Jeff a occhi sgranati, incapace di credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito. Un sorriso iniziò a farsi strada sul suo volto e dovette trattenersi dal saltare per la felicità. Ritrovando un po' di autocontrollo Nick si ricompose, incapace però di smettere di sorridere. "Calmati Nick. Non ha detto di provare qualcosa per te e ha detto di non essere sicuro. Ciò di cui ha bisogno adesso è qualcuno che lo aiuti a fare chiarezza." Pensò.

"Non devi preoccuparti. Sei sempre Jeff, il mio migliore amico e una persona fantastica, non ti tratterò in modo diverso. Se avrai bisogno di una mano, conta su di me." Disse Nick, sorridendo all'amico nel modo più incoraggiante possibile e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. "Grazie per esserti fidato e avermelo detto."

Jeff alzò lo sguardo e la sua preoccupazione svanì definitivamente alla vista del sorriso dell'amico. Jeff sorrise e abbracciò Nick. "Sapevo di potermi fidare di te." Disse. I due stettero così per un po', godendosi il calore dell'altro, in contrasto con il vento freddo che si era levato.

I due si staccarono, ancora sorridenti e con le guance rosse non solo per il freddo, e ripresero la strada verso la scuola. Nel frattempo Nick mandò un messaggio a Samantha, raccontandole l'inaspettata novità.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick arrivarono davanti alla scuola, dove Samantha li stava aspettando. Quando la ragazza si avvicinò a Nick e i due se ne andarono alla caffetteria Jeff sentì un colpo allo stomaco e non si mosse, guardandola male finché i due non scomparvero dentro l'edificio. Quando si accorse di cosa stava facendo Jeff scosse la testa e si diresse verso la scuola con la mente affollata di pensieri.<p>

Entrato in classe, Jeff venne chiamato da Katherine. "Jeff, puoi venire qui un attimo?"

In quel momento Jeff si ricordò di cosa era successo il giorno precedente e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Dopo aver appoggiato lo zaino sul proprio banco si diresse verso i banchi delle gemelle e si sedette, senza pronunciare una parola.

Amanda e Katherine si guardarono e Katherine si alzò, andando a parlare con gli altri. Jeff e Amanda stettero così, uno di fronte all'altro, senza parlare. Amanda sospirò e disse "Mi dispiace."

Jeff annuì. "Non sono più arrabbiato con te. Ma mi devi dare una buona spiegazione per come hai reagito ieri. Sono sicuro che ciò che hai detto non sia tutto."

Amanda abbassò la testa per qualche secondo, pensando. Quando la rialzò, disse "Ero gelosa."

Jeff alzò un sopracciglio. "Gelosa?" Chiese, sorpreso.

Amanda annuì, continuando però a guardare il banco. "Ero gelosa di Nick. Avevi pensato a lui tutta la mattina, anche quando eri con me, e combinando questo con..." Amanda si interruppe e guardò Jeff, indecisa. "No, niente."

"Cos'altro c'è?" Chiese Jeff. Amanda esitò ancora, allora aggiunse "Prometto di non arrabbiarmi."

Amanda si guardò intorno prima di parlare, confondendo ancora di più Jeff. "Da quella sera a casa di Amelie tu e Nick siete cambiati. All'inizio pensavo foste insieme e ce l'aveste nascosto, ma lui si è messo con Samantha e tu con me... Onestamente non so cosa pensare. So che non avrei dovuto reagire così perché queste sono probabilmente solo mie impressioni ma non sono riuscita a trattenermi. Probabilmente dovrei scusarmi anche con Nick..." Disse

Jeff stava guardando Amanda ad occhi sgranati, tutto ciò che la ragazza aveva detto aveva senso nella sua mente. "Questo vuol dire che Nick sarebbe... No, è impossibile, Nick e Samantha... Perché l'avrebbe fatto?" Pensò.

"Sì, io credo di essere attratto anche dai ragazzi, o perlomeno da Nick. Non mi è mai capitato di pensare a nessun maschio se non a lui..."

Mentre pensava a tutto questo, Jeff incrociò lo sguardo di Amanda. Anche questa volta, il verde non era quello giusto "...non è il verde degli occhi di Nick." Pensò per l'ennesima volta.

Quella però fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

* * *

><p>"Spiegami meglio cos'è successo, il messaggio era abbastanza vago." Disse Samantha.<p>

Nick sorrise, ripensando alla buona notizia. "Jeff è bisessuale." Disse.

Samantha, che stava per bere un sorso di caffè, si fermò di colpo, rischiando di rovesciare il contenuto della tazza, e la ripose sul tavolo. "Sul serio?" Chiese, incredula.

"Beh, ha detto di essere attratto anche dai maschi, però ha aggiunto di non essere sicuro... In effetti non è sicuro che lo sia... Ho immaginato troppo, vero?" Disse Nick, perdendo sicurezza.

"Prima di tutto, calmati." Disse Samantha, lanciando uno sguardo molto esplicativo a Nick.

Nick annuì. Samantha riprese. "Secondo me, nessuno completamente etero si sarebbe posto il dubbio. E trattandosi di Jeff, che aveva già ammesso che baciarti gli era piaciuto..."

Nick arrossì leggermente ma annuì. "Cosa pensi dovrei fare?" Chiese.

Samantha ci pensò su qualche secondo, onestamente perplessa. "Credo sia meglio che sia tu a decidere." Disse "Però, qualunque cosa tu decida di fare, usa cautela. Sai come si deve sentire Jeff in questo momento." Disse.

Nick annuì. "Hai sempre le parole giuste al momento giusto, mi piacerebbe sapere come fai." Disse.

Samantha perse ogni espressione. "Prima di scoprire che tu fossi gay ho avuto molto tempo pensare. Soprattutto a scenari impossibili." Disse, lasciando la mente ritornare a quei ricordi.

L'espressione di Samantha fece preoccupare Nick. "Non mi ha mai parlato molto della sua situazione, ma posso immaginare che non sia stata delle più felici. Non aveva nessuno con cui poter essere se stessa o con cui potersi confidare..." Pensò.

Samantha scosse la testa, riprendendosi. "Amelie è felice, questo è l'importante. Lei rimarrà solo la tua migliore amica e troverai qualcun'altra." Si ripeté per l'ennesima volta Samantha.

Nick pensò per un po', poi disse "Vorrei far saltare la nostra copertura."

Samantha alzò un sopracciglio. "Non adesso però." Precisò Nick "Vorrei farla saltare se dovessi averne bisogno per questioni legate a Jeff."

Samantha capì dove voleva arrivare Nick. "Per me non ci sarebbero problemi. Ormai ho imparato a convivere con Amelie e Trent." Disse, cercando di non fare una smorfia al pensiero "Cerca solo di pensarci bene. Una volta detta la verità non si torna più indietro."

Nick annuì "Avevo già pensato di inventarmi qualcosa, così da non dover dire tutta la verità, ma immagino che questo fosse scontato." Disse.

Samantha sorrise all'ottimismo dell'amico. "Ne ha tutte le ragioni, sembra che le cose per lui possano funzionare..." Pensò. I due finirono i loro caffè e si incamminarono per tornare in classe.

* * *

><p>Jeff sedeva immobile, il suo sguardo era fisso, con occhi sgranati su Amanda, il suo colorito leggermente più pallido del solito. Se qualcuno avesse prestato attenzione avrebbe potuto sentire la voce che stava urlando ripetutamente nella sua mente.<p>

"Sono innamorato di Nick." Mormorò, quasi senza produrre suono.

Amanda guardò Jeff, onestamente preoccupata. "Jeff?" Chiamò.

"Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima?" Disse Jeff, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

"Capire cosa? Di cosa stai parlando?" Chiese Amanda.

Jeff si guardò intorno e poi guardò Amanda. Dal modo in cui la ragazza lo stava guardando, la sua espressione non doveva essere delle migliori. "Jeff, cos'hai? Sembri terrorizzato!" Disse Amanda.

Jeff cercò di calmarsi un secondo. "Non mi sento bene. Scusami." Disse, avviandosi verso la porta.

Amanda non si mosse, sconcertata, e seguì Jeff con lo sguardo. "Qualunque cosa stia succedendo, sento che non sarà nulla di buono." Disse, tra sé e sé.

Jeff, appena uscito dalla porta, si mise a camminare per il corridoio senza una meta. Aveva bisogno di stare per un po' da solo, quindi decise di andare nei bagni.

Immerso nei suoi pensieri, Jeff non aveva notato di essere passato davanti a Nick e Katherine, di ritorno dalla caffetteria. Ai due però non era sfuggita l'espressione di Jeff.

* * *

><p>Nick e Samantha stavano tornando dalla caffetteria, camminando senza fretta per la scuola. Quando arrivarono al corridoio in cui si trovava la loro classe videro Jeff passare davanti a loro ed entrare in bagno con un'espressione piuttosto stravolta. I due si guardarono e Nick si tolse lo zaino, dandolo a Samantha. "Vado a vedere come sta." Disse.<p>

Samantha annuì e si avviò. Nick entrò nel bagno, trovando il suo migliore amico in piedi davanti allo specchio, occhi fissi sul suo riflesso. Jeff, avendo sentito la porta , si era voltato, e quando incrociò lo sguardo di Nick si sentì peggio di prima. "Perché lui? Perché adesso?" Pensò Jeff.

"Jeff, cos'hai?" Chiese Nick, avvicinandosi a Jeff con espressione preoccupata.

"Non mi sento bene." Disse Jeff, guardando il lavandino su cui era appoggiato.

"Non escludo che sia vero, ma non è questo il problema." Disse Nick "Ti conosco troppo bene."

"Cosa mi invento adesso?" Pensò Jeff. Uno scomodo silenzio calò sui due per qualche minuto.

"...ho paura." Disse Jeff all'improvviso.

Nick lanciò uno sguardo sconcertato a Jeff. "Paura?" Chiese "E di che cosa?"

"Ho paura che gli altri mi tratterebbero diversamente se sapessero che sono bisex." Disse Jeff. "Beh, non sto mentendo, mi preoccupa veramente..." Pensò.

Nick sentì un colpo allo stomaco. Anche lui aveva paura di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, ma sapeva che avrebbe avuto Jeff e Samantha dalla sua parte. Non sopportando di vedere Jeff in questo stato, Nick decise di confidare il suo segreto a Jeff. "In fin dei conti lui si è fidato di me e mi ha parlato subito. Non devo preoccuparmi di come potrebbe reagire." Pensò.

"Jeff. C'è una cosa che non ti ho detto." Disse Nick.

Jeff si voltò verso Nick, capendo che era qualcosa di serio, ma farlo gli stava costando fatica. Nick prese un respiro. "Io sono gay." Disse "L'ho capito dopo che mi hai baciato. Come sai mi è piaciuto, e pensandoci su ho ricordato di non essermi mai interessato a una ragazza."

Jeff rimase immobile, fissando Nick. Una piccola speranza si era accesa dentro di lui, ma non era quello il momento. Nick sospirò e riprese. "Non te l'ho detto prima per paura della tua reazione. Era una cosa più grande di me, non sapevo se sarei riuscito a gestirla. So che sei il mio migliore amico e avrei dovuto fidarmi, ma sai che per me non è facile."

Jeff abbassò lo sguardo al ricordo. Quando si erano appena conosciuti, Nick aveva perso fiducia in tutti. Tutti quelli che credeva suoi amici gli avevano voltato le spalle e avevano iniziato a prenderlo in giro per le più svariate ragioni: i suoi capelli troppo lunghi, il suo piangere senza un apparente motivo. Loro non sapevano cosa Nick stesse passando in quel periodo, o se lo sapevano non potevano capire cosa volesse dire vivere in una famiglia dove i tuoi genitori hanno litigato in continuazione e poi si sono divisi, non potevano capire cosa volesse dire perdere un padre e due sorelle. Nemmeno Jeff lo sapeva, ma aveva fatto tutto ciò che poteva per dare a Nick il sostegno che gli serviva in quel periodo. I due ancora non si spiegavano cosa spinse Jeff a parlare con Nick e soprattutto non capivano come Nick fosse riuscito a riporre subito la sua fiducia in Jeff, ma qualunque cosa fosse stata, sapevano di doverla ringraziare.

Tornando con la mente sulla discussione attuale, Jeff si ricordò di Samantha. "E Samantha?" Chiese "Non puoi starla prendendo in giro. Non è da te."

Nick sorrise leggermente. "Samantha sa che sono gay." Disse. Si fermò un attimo per cercare una scusa, così da non rivelare il segreto della ragazza.

"Mi ha chiesto di fingermi il suo ragazzo perché c'era un ragazzo che la importunava. E' stata una fortunata coincidenza, e quando le ho confidato di essere gay mi ha assicurato che sarebbe stata al mio fianco. Hai me e lei, e sono sicuro che anche gli altri saranno comprensivi. Non devi preoccuparti." Disse Nick, sorridendo a Jeff.

Jeff, che stava ancora cercando di accettare tutte le novità e possibilità che si erano appena rivelate, sorrise e abbracciò Nick. Nick lo abbracciò, ma questa volta durò solo qualche secondo. "Penso ci convenga tornare in classe. Le lezioni saranno già cominciate." Disse Nick. Jeff annuì.

Quando i due arrivarono in classe il professore chiese a Jeff se stava bene o preferiva tornare a casa. Jeff rispose di stare bene e si sedette al suo posto di fianco a Nick. Prima di sedersi incrociò però lo sguardo di Amanda e le fece segno che avrebbe dovuto parlare in seguito.

* * *

><p>"Cosa devi dirmi con tanta urgenza?" Chiese Samantha.<p>

"Ho detto a Jeff di essere gay." Disse Nick "Prima, quando sono rimasto con lui in bagno."

Samantha si stupì, anche se aveva immaginato qualcosa di simile. Sapeva però che Nick non l'avrebbe fatto senza buoni motivi e gli fece cenno di continuare. "...e gli ho detto che io e te fingiamo di essere insieme." Disse Nick.

Nick vide un espressione di panico dipingersi sul volto di Samantha e si affrettò ad aggiungere "Non gli ho detto il tuo segreto. Gli ho detto che ci siamo messi insieme perché tu eri infastidita da un ragazzo e io sarei stato fuori da ogni sospetto."

Samantha annuì. "Come mai hai deciso di dirglielo in quel momento?" Chiese.

"Ha detto di aver paura di cosa potrebbero dire gli altri se sapessero la verità. Devo ammettere che anche io sono un po' preoccupato, e immagino lo sia anche tu, ma io so di avere voi due. E sono sicuro che anche gli altri capirebbero. Credo dovresti dire di essere lesbica anche a lui, ci supporteremmo a vicenda." Disse Nick.

Samantha non rispose per qualche secondo, valutando le possibilità. Sospirò, poi disse "Suppongo tu abbia ragione. Devo ancora capire da dove ti arrivi tutta questa confidenza però."

Nick si limitò a sorridere. "Se vorrai dirglielo, Jeff dovrebbe raggiungerci a breve, è andato a parlare con Amanda." Disse.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Amanda erano soli in un corridoio. Jeff si stava sentendo colpevole all'idea di lasciare Amanda, che provava veramente qualcosa per lui e ci sarebbe sicuramente rimasta male. "No. Sono arrivato fino qui, è troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro." Pensò "E non posso prenderla in giro. Merita qualcuno che corrisponda i suoi sentimenti."<p>

Jeff prese un lungo respiro prima di parlare. "Amanda." Disse, preparandosi mentalmente al peggio "Credo sia meglio per entrambi che io ti lasci."

Jeff si sarebbe aspettato che Amanda gli urlasse contro o fosse stupita, invece niente. Amanda si era limitata a guardarlo con un'espressione mista di tristezza e rabbia e a sospirare. "Mi chiedevo quando l'avresti detto, lo sai?" Disse, in tono rassegnato.

Jeff la guardò, stupito. "Credi che non abbia visto il modo in cui tu e Nick vi guardavate? Se volete che rimanga un segreto dovrete fare più attenzione." Aggiunse Amanda.

Jeff rimase a bocca aperta. "Ma... Io e Nick... non siamo insieme!" Disse.

Amanda incrociò le braccia. "Io avrei detto il contrario, ma non sembra che tu stia mentendo. In ogni caso, siete chiaramente cotti uno dell'altro, e non sarò certo io a fermarvi." Disse "Non mi hai mai guardato in quel modo, nemmeno quando mi hai chiesto di metterti con te."

Jeff, che stava ancora cercando di far passare l'idea che Nick potesse provare qualcosa per lui, sorrise. "Grazie Amanda. Non pensavo saresti stata così comprensiva..." Disse.

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio. "Dimmi una cosa però..." Disse Jeff "...che cosa hai visto per pensare che io e Nick fossimo insieme?"

"A dir la verità è stata Katherine ad accorgersi che c'era qualcosa di diverso in voi due e me l'ha fatto notare." Disse Amanda "Avreste dovuto vedervi, rubarvi occhiate quando l'altro era voltato..."

Jeff arrossì. "Penso tu abbia capito che sono innamorato di Nick, quindi è ormai inutile negarlo, ma... Perché dici che Nick è innamorato di me?" Chiese.

Amanda sorrise, ma era un sorrise triste. "Nick ti guarda con lo stesso sguardo che hai tu. Come se stesse guardando la cosa più bella del mondo."

Jeff non riuscì a evitare di sorridere. "Spero tanto abbia ragione..." Pensò.

Jeff esitò un secondo prima di fare una domanda che lo stava tormentando dall'inizio della loro discussione. "Cosa pensi direbbero gli altri se sapessero che sono bisex?"

"Penso non avrebbero problemi." Rispose Amanda dopo averci pensato qualche secondo.

Jeff annuì, rinfrancato da quella risposta. "Nick e Samantha mi aspettano. Grazie ancora Emmy." Disse. Amanda annuì con lo stesso sorriso di prima, un sorriso che sembrava sempre più forzato.

Appena fu sicura che Jeff non potesse più vederla, Amanda cominciò a piangere silenziosamente.

* * *

><p>Jeff stava fissando Nick, ripensando a ciò che aveva detto Amanda. "Ha avuto ragione dicendo che sono innamorato di Nick." Pensò. "Ma se si fosse sbagliata su di lui?"<p>

Jeff ci pensò per un po' e alla fine decise di evitare i dettagli. Rivolgendosi a Nick, disse solamente "Amanda ha capito che io e te non siamo etero."

Nick sgranò gli occhi, scioccato. Non si aspettava che qualcuno sarebbe stato capace di capirlo, non così in fretta. "Non dobbiamo preoccuparci però. Manterrà il segreto." Disse Jeff "E mi ha assicurato che anche gli altri non avrebbero problemi se sapessero." Nick si tranquillizzò, ignaro dei pensieri che stavano percorrendo la mente di Jeff.

Samantha disse a Jeff di essere lesbica, il vero motivo per cui aveva accettato di reggere il gioco a Nick, prendendolo alla sprovvista. Jeff le disse di essere gay, mettendo allo scoperto quasi tutti i loro segreti: gli unici rimasti erano infatti i sentimenti che Jeff e Nick provavano per l'altro.

Mentre se ne stavano andando, il cellulare di Nick vibrò.

_Se il modo in cui ti guardava ne è un'indicazione, Jeff è innamorato di te. -S_

* * *

><p>La notizia di Jeff e Amanda si sparse rapidamente. Non sapendo la verità, tutti imputarono la loro rottura a motivi diversi. La versione più attendibile, quella utilizzata da Jeff e Amanda stessi, dava la colpa al loro litigio, ma entrambi evitarono sempre di scendere nei dettagli. Amanda non svelò il segreto di Jeff e lentamente si riprese, rimanendo sua amica.<p>

Da quando Samantha e Nick avevano confessato di non essere insieme, Jeff e Nick avevano ricominciato a passare tutto il loro tempo insieme, da soli o in compagnia, soprattutto di Samantha. Anche se continuarono ad essere i soliti, qualcosa tra loro era cambiato: entrambi avevano preso coscienza dei propri sentimenti verso l'altro. Le parole di Amanda e Samantha avevano acceso una speranza di essere ricambiati, ma nessuno dei due ragazzi aveva osato agire di conseguenza.

* * *

><p>Nell'ultimo periodo la temperatura era scesa drasticamente. Vento freddo aveva investito la zona, fermandosi solo la sera precedente, e subito il cielo si era coperto di nuvole candide. La mattina la città si era risvegliata completamente bianca: durante la notte era caduta molta neve e tutto era stato avvolto da un soffice manto bianco. Tutto sembrava muoversi più lentamente, perfino i rumori sembravano essersi affievoliti. Le strade non erano ancora state sgombrate quando Jeff si svegliò e guardò fuori dalla finestra, socchiudendo gli occhi, non ancora abituati alla luce.<p>

Appena gli fu possibile aprire gli occhi e guardare fuori dalla finestra, tutto il sonno scomparve e un sorriso gli si stampò in volto. Jeff amava la neve e aveva aspettato questo momento dall'anno precedente. Dopo aver preso il suo cellulare dal comodino, compose velocemente un messaggio. 

_Svegliati dormiglione! Guarda fuori dalla finestra! Sai cosa vuol dire? -J_

Nick sentì il cellulare vibrare sul comodino e lesse il messaggio. Tremando per il freddo al di fuori delle coperte si affacciò alla finestra e un sorrise identico a quello di Jeff gli spuntò sul viso. 

_Per chi mi hai preso? Ci vediamo in strada! -N_

Nick e Jeff uscirono di casa quasi allo stesso momento e iniziarono a incamminarsi senza fretta per la via, dirigendosi verso un parco poco distante dalle loro case. I due non avevano ancora deciso dove andare e il parco era al centro di una piccola piazza da cui si diramavano varie strade.

I due camminavano lentamente sul prato coperto di neve, i loro passi scricchiolavano nel silenzio. A un certo punto Jeff rallentò leggermente il passo, si chinò, raccolse un po' di neve, ne fece una palla e la lanciò a Nick colpendolo sulla schiena.

Nick si fermò, sorridendo. "Dimmi che non era una palla di neve." Disse, voltandosi verso l'amico, che lo stava guardando con un sorrisino, tenendo un'altra palla di neve in mano.

"Non so, a te cosa sembrava?" Chiese Jeff con tono innocente. Nick sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo alla quantità di sarcasmo che entrambi avevano usato e schivando per un soffio un'altra palla.

"Questo significa guerra!" Disse Nick, quasi urlando.

Jeff rise. "Questo si chiama parla-ouf!" Disse, interrotto da una palla di neve lanciata da Nick, che lo colpì dritto in faccia. Nick si mise a ridere ma venne colpito a sua volta.

I due continuarono a correre e a lanciarsi palle di neve per un po', ridendo fino a perdere le forze. Quando si fermarono Jeff si lasciò cadere nella neve, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma continuando a essere scosso da risate. Nick si sedette di fianco a lui in uno stato simile.

Quando si fu calmato, Jeff ebbe un'idea e iniziò a muovere le braccia e le gambe. Nick lo guardò per qualche secondo, confuso, prima di capire. "Stai facendo un angelo?" Chiese.

"Già. Erano anni che non ne facevo uno, ma dato che ero già steso nella neve..." Disse Jeff.

Mentre stava parlando Jeff si era voltato verso Nick: marrone e verde iniziarono a fissarsi, non riuscendo a spostarsi, come attratti inesorabilmente dall'altro. Jeff smise di muoversi e tra i due cadde il silenzio. Le parole di Amanda e Samantha risuonarono nelle loro menti e i due arrossirono leggermente, anche se non lo notarono, avendo le guance già arrossate dal freddo.

Jeff si mise a sedere senza rompere il contatto visivo con Nick, che si era spostato, così da essere più vicino. I due sedevano più o meno di fronte all'altro, così vicini che le loro ginocchia potevano toccarsi, sapendo cosa stava per succedere ma non riuscendo a credere che stesse per succedere.

Nick si avvicinò a Jeff, lentamente, e gli pose una mano su una gamba per tenersi in equilibrio. Jeff, senza doverci pensare, gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita per aiutarlo. Nick alzò allora l'altra mano, avvicinandola al viso di Jeff, ma fermandosi subito prima, guardandolo come per chiedere il permesso. Jeff annuì leggermente, non parlando per paura di rovinare tutto.

Jeff portò l'altro braccio attorno a Nick, cingendolo alla vita, e Nick portò la mano libera sul retro del collo di Jeff, in un abbraccio che non aveva niente di simile a quelli precedenti. I due chiusero gli occhi e la poca distanza rimasta tra loro svanì.


End file.
